


The Healing of Love

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Demon's Angel [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aaron IS NOT OKAY!, Angel!Spencer, Angst, Attempted Child Rape, Attempted Rape, Blood Baths, Blood Play, Canon Divergence, Cutting, DJQ's 2016 Fic A Week Challenge, Dark, Demon!Aaron, Established Relationship, Fallen Angels, Handcuffs, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Bathing In Blood, M/M, Memory Loss, Murder, OC deaths, Rape, Religion-Freeform, Torture, Two Fucked up Beings In Love, angels & demons, codependent, flaying, mass killings, wing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denei is coping with the loss of Nuriel in the only way that he knows how, blood and guts everywhere. The downside is that the BAU is tasked with tracking his nationwide blood bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Healing of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HHumbleRN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HHumbleRN/gifts).



> **Year** : Season 9 (Summer 2013 going forward)
> 
> **Spoilers** : Up Through Season 8/9
> 
> **Notes** : You all have read the ones before right? 
> 
> **Warnings** : Graphic Depictions of Violence, Murder, Torture, Mass Killings, Attempted Rape, Attempted Child Rape, Rape
> 
> **Beta** : rivermoon1970

by rivermoon1970

There was nothing but warmth around Aaron when he came back to himself. He couldn't remember why he had been asleep. It felt exactly like when he'd wake up in Spencer's wings after a night of sex. Forcing his eyes open, Aaron saw that it wasn't Spencer's wings. These wings were so black that he felt like he was looking into a void. He braced his hands on the floor and pushed up. The wings shifted and that was when he felt them at his back. He looked to the mirror and saw that the wings were his. His Demonic wings were long gone. He'd rid them from himself just a hundred years after he came into existence. He'd hated the leather like wings. It had been painful but he hadn't cared. But these were black feathered wings, they were beautiful. 

The snap of a zippo lighter drew his attention to the corner that was behind him, but not visible from where he was standing in the mirror. Lucifer was sitting in the corner seat of the second couch in the den. It took up the whole corner. It had been something Spencer had bought when Jack had started to crawl. Aaron had balked at first but cuddle time on the couch with the boy had been something that Aaron never regretted after that. The Fallen Angel's legs were crossed at the knee and he was staring at Aaron like he was staring at a creature that no one had ever seen before.

"My brother did a great many things with his Grace that were never believed to be possible." Lucifer wasn't looking at Aaron's face. He was looking at the wings. "But this..."

"What do you mean?" Aaron stood the rest of the way up and found that his wings reacted to help him stabilize. It was automatic, like he had never parted from his wings millennia ago. 

"You accepted the Grace for the first time. It's been there for a long time, but you've never done anything with it. Nuriel loved you with all that he was or this would not be possible. As long as he loved you like this, there was never a chance of him Falling. You pushed him closer to Falling than he has ever been in his life. I have a new name for you, Denei. You are brother."

"What?" Aaron took a step closer and when he did, Lucifer stood and unfurled his own wings. Aaron had always been able to look at his wings but there was still a few seconds where his first instinct was to turn away. That was gone. 

"If I were to examine you right now, never knowing you before, I would call you a Fallen Angel. You feel like I feel. You've taken Nuriel's Grace and twisted it, but an echo of pureness still radiates inside of you." Lucifer touched his forehead with his lips and smiled. The smile was wicked and it had Aaron wanting to step back. "It was Father's love that created Angels and Nuriel has shown that he can transform a Demon. I almost wish that I had found him instead of you in that small village. But you are still a Demon at heart. A blind one."

Aaron did take a step back and when he did, he saw there in the other corner, on his knees was Belial. Aaron turned to fully face him and he felt his wings spread. Belial's eyes widened in fear. The Demon's eyes darted between the two before he started to struggle. Aaron watched him squirm for several minutes before he stepped closer. 

"You are going to die Belial. For going against my expressed orders and for harming Nuriel. I like disobedience, but every single Demon knows that there are lines that should never be crossed. If Denei had taken your deal and shown up in Hell, I would have found out the truth or Nuriel would have shown up with fire and brimstone and how many Demons would I have lost? You couldn't stand that I let him leave. That I let him love. Look what it has wrought you. Asmodeus is hunting down every single Demon and even a few Angels that you have corrupted to your side. He is going to slaughter them. Denei is going to slaughter you, and I am going to watch. I'm going to enjoy watching him kill you, and then I am going to rip your guts out of your body, if they are still in there. I am going to gift them to Denei and Nuriel's son."

Belial started to struggle even more and Aaron found it odd that he was silent. 

"You have a room where we won't ruin the nice furniture?" Lucifer asked as he gripped Belial's arm and pulled him to his feet. Aaron pointed down and then the two were gone. Aaron followed and felt how his own abilities made the pseudo teleportation easier. The wards on the house always made it feel weird to do it. He wondered if that was how it felt when...Aaron stopped that train of thought where it was. He hardened his heart and his mind against that. He needed to get a handle on it all. 

"This is a nice room. You and Nuriel made a nice house." Lucifer looked around the room and stepped towards the cuffs that had been made for Aaron. He touched them. Aaron braced. "Nuriel was smart. I can't see you escaping these. Nuriel was the smartest of all of my brothers. He got out of the fight long before it even started."

The Fallen Angel was across the room and had Belial against the wall, the cuffs were around the Demon’s wrists and he was strung up to where his feet were not even touching the ground. 

"Do you want to kill him, Denei?"

"Belial is too powerful for me to kill him outright."

"I think that Nuriel's death has made you slow. There are only two people who you could never kill based on power alone. Father and me. You could march into Heaven and kill all of my brothers. It's a shameful secret that Falling makes us stronger. Do you know what else makes us stronger? Love. Nuriel could wipe the floor with anyone and stand toe to toe with me over you. He gave his life for you and that proof is right there in your wings. So kill him. Take your anger out on him but do not disgrace Nuriel's sacrifice. Give your son time. He'll come back because you two are all that is left of Nuriel."

Aaron turned to look at Belial again, smiling as he did. He held his hand out and a blade flew to it. He had made the blade long ago. There was no need for poison as it was made with what Angels called Holy metal. The wounds made from it took a hundred years to heal in a Demon. Nuriel had stolen the metal from Heaven before he was cast out. Aaron had forged it into a blade that Nuriel had carried for hundreds of years. 

"Let's play," Aaron said. The first thing he did was squeeze the demons cheeks until he opened his mouth. Aaron grabbed his tongue and felt the power holding his sound in. He broke that before he split the Demon's tongue in half. He didn't need information. This had one point. Pain. Aaron ripped the Demon's shirt off, using the blade to brand him. Trap him in his host. He could barely scream but it was enough to excite Aaron's blood lust. 

Every single cut on Belial's body was an emotion that he didn't need anymore. Love, compassion, empathy, and everything like them. It was freeing in a way that he'd never felt before. By the time that Belial's human body died, it wasn't Aaron that stood over the body as the Demon inside tried to escape. It was Denei, it was the Denei of thousands of years before. It was the Denei from before Nuriel had ever entered his life. 

The Demon Belial slipped out, his essence trying to escape. Denei reached out and touched it. He felt it's life in his hands and he pushed and it died and it felt so good. He stepped back from the body and just watched as Lucifer stepped up and ripped the torso area open. He watched as Lucifer pulled out his guts and slipped them into a grocery bag. 

"You didn't give Nuriel a choice, Denei. He thought that the risk of Falling was worth loving you and having your love and you made a decision for him. That wasn't up to you. His choice to Fall or not was not up to you. So I'm going to take away your decisions. I'm going to enjoy watching you squirm." Lucifer smiled at him and then he was gone. 

Denei looked at the body on the table and moved over to the hole in wall that was hidden. He pushed with his energy and a block of the wall disappeared. He moved back to pick up the body and dumped it down in. As soon as it landed with a small thud at the bottom, Denei dropped a fireball down inside. It would burn until nothing was left of the body. 

This was all he had. This was all he was going to be good for now, finding those who had taken Nuriel away from him and killing them. 

XxXxXxX

Jack realized how easy it was to slip away from adults when they all thought that he was so grief stricken that he wouldn't move. JJ had him sequestered in Derek's office and he stayed there until he was sure that no one was looking and then he left. Appearing in the closet in Papa's building felt like coming home. He wasn't sure what the wards were going to be like, so when he got off on the floor where the apartment was he was shocked to feel that it still felt like Papa. He was hesitant as he touched the doorknob. He felt the wards accept him and it was like his Papa was there to wrap him up in his arms. The door opened with his thought and he slipped inside, shutting the door physically. 

Standing in the middle of the living room was a man. Jack looked at him and he knew that he was an Angel and it was like his Grace knew him. 

"I prayed to you to save him and you let him die, get OUT!" Jack ran at him and shoved him back. The Angel tripped and flew backwards with Jack's shove and he flew out the window. Jack watched him fall down and down and then he disappeared. "GET OUT AND STAY OUT!"

Jack stood there and watched as the window repaired itself as if it never was broken and when the last seam disappeared, Jack turned and ran. He ran, busting into the door that separated Papa's room from the rest. He tossed himself onto the bed and buried himself in the smell. He felt warmth settle in at his back and turned his head to see his wings. He wanted to rip them off, but instead he just stared at them. When he couldn't stare at them anymore, he grabbed the pillow on the left side of the bed. He chose it on purpose because it was the pillow that still had a slight smell of Dad still on it. Underneath it all there was a nice mix of both of his fathers. 

He may hate Dad at the moment, but he still loved him. He just wasn't the man that he loved anymore, and he was clinging the memory of happy times when they were a family. He regretted the words that he said about wanting to get rid of the name Hotchner. He'd regretted it as soon as he'd come down from his anger, but he hadn't been able to tell Dad anything because it wasn't him. He'd seen his eyes and saw that he wasn't Dad he was Denei and Jack had never seen him before. And now that he had, he never wanted to again. 

Gripping the pillow tight, Jack let go for the first time since he'd appeared in the middle of the bullpen to see Papa dead on the floor. He let the tears fall down and soak the pillow he clutched tight. He didn't stop crying until he had no tears left in him. He cried so hard that the bed was shaking. His wings wrapped him tight, to help shield him from the cold. He cried himself into a light doze. 

The sound of the front door opening and shutting drew Jack out of the doze almost an hour later. He listened as whoever it was moved around the living room and then the kitchen. It was a single person and Jack was too tired to tell who it was, but he knew they were human. There was no tingle that gave them away as Demon or Angel. After the kitchen the person moved down the hall. His bedroom door was opened and then the sound of walking stopped at the door to the bedroom. Jack didn't look, he didn't care who it was. 

"No matter how much of a badass Demonic Angel child you are, you can't stay here alone. Reid would kill me if I left you here, and I know that it hurts, but you have got to stay with someone," Uncle Dave said from the doorway. 

Jack didn't turn to acknowledge him at all. He just stayed where he was hiding behind his wings. Footsteps moved towards him. Jack curled in more, letting his wings cover him more. Uncle Dave didn't reach out to him but he could feel him right there. 

"Spencer wouldn't want you to be alone, Jack. And your father can't be here right now so let us all be there for you. You pick where."

"JJ's," Jack said when he thought he could talk without crying again. 

"Good. We are going to stop and get you something to eat, and if you do that weird disappearing thing that you did from the office while we were all taking care of things, I'll find you and grab you by the ear and drag you back."

"Yes, Uncle Dave. Can I get a burger?" Jack's stomach growled and he heard Uncle Dave laugh as he stepped back.

"Sure, Passerotto." 

Jack s scrunched up his face as he sat up and looked at his uncle. "Little Sparrow?"

"You..." Uncle Dave looked so shocked that he knew what it meant.

"I have a genius for a father, Uncle Dave. He reads at fast speeds and has an eidetic memory. He's been teaching me languages since the day I was born."

"So those aren't..."

"No. That's all not Angel stuff. He's always been really smart, according to Dad. Those things are tricks of his current human body, but he's just really smart. Dad thinks..." Jack stopped because it was hurting. He still thought he was alive. "What happened to the body?"

"The Director...Asmodeus...whatever he's called took care of it. Said he knew what to do with it and he'd bring the ashes back."

"Fire. Papa always wanted to burn. I know of Asmodeus. Papa talked as nice of him as he did any other Demons from the past. He'll take care of him."

"Do you want to..."

"No." Jack shook his head. He had said his goodbyes already and seeing his Papa burn was not what he wanted to remember of his Papa. 

"Okay. That's totally up to you. Why don't you pack a bag? Is there anything you want from the living room?"

"I'll pick books and stuff that I want to take."

"If I go to my car will you come down on your own?"

"Yes, Uncle Dave." Jack smiled at him even though he didn't feel like smiling. 

"Okay Passerotto. I'll be down there and you come down when you are ready, but if you are up here more than an hour, I'm coming back up."

"Thanks, Uncle Dave." 

Uncle Dave left the room and Jack listened to him leave before he got up off the bed. He looked around for a few minutes before he started to pack up all of his stuff. He didn't want to leave, but he knew that Uncle Dave was right. 

Jack carried his bag down and out of the apartment building. He knew that his Papa paid his rent by the year, it was just easier that way, so it was paid for a while still. He hoped that by the time that it was close he'd have his Dad back to who he was. 

"Where did your father go?"

"I think home but I'm not sure. He feels weird and I can't follow him like I used to be able to. I used to be able to feel them both and that's how I knew something was wrong. Papa felt weird and then he was gone and I just...I went to Dad because I thought that he'd be able to save him."

The conversation stopped while they waited for Jack's dinner at the drive thru. 

"You don't... you didn't do anything wrong Jack." Uncle Dave looked at him as they stopped at a light a block from the restaurant. "You know that right?"

"I know. Papa couldn't get Dad to take him back and I know I didn't help by running to Papa but he wasn't my Dad. He wasn't the man that sang me to sleep when I got sick. That I'd go cuddle with on weekend mornings that he was home. He wasn't my Dad and I thought that both of us being gone would push him to get back to who he was."

"And what else?" 

"He scared me. He was drinking a lot and it scared me. I didn't...he wasn't Dad and I was scared he'd hurt me and if he did he and Papa would never get back together. If Dad had hurt me, Papa just might have killed him."

"Reid..." Uncle Dave closed his mouth and turned down the street where Jack knew JJ lived. "Reid probably would have."

"Is JJ okay with me coming over?" Jack hadn't even thought about that. That she would allow him to stay where Henry was. He was so much smaller than Jack. And human. As the car stopped, Jack looked to see Henry looking out the window. Jack felt a flare of Grace and opened the car door, running. There was an Angel in there! He heard Uncle Dave scream for him but the flare of Grace got bigger and Henry was running at him so Jack ran harder. Henry jumped into him and Jack wrapped his arms around him and he felt it. He felt the Grace inside of him. Henry was crying on Jack's shoulder. 

"Jack?" JJ asked. 

Jack didn't answer. Instead he just clung tighter to Henry. He could feel himself start to warm up and knew that he was glowing but he didn't care. 

"You feel like Uncle Spencer," Henry said. Jack pulled back to look at him. Henry had a faint glow around him and Jack pushed on his own to recede. Jack had been happy when Papa had been asked to be Henry's Godfather. It had been wonderful, but Jack hadn't realized that he'd taken it that far. 

"So do you." Jack laid his hand over Henry's heart and smiled. His Papa lived on in Henry and in him and the memories of the family that was surrounding them. 

"Jack?" Morgan asked. 

"JJ and Will asked Papa to be Henry's Godfather and he did it. He blessed him with his Grace so that he would always know where he was. Every time he hurt himself, Papa felt it. Every time he felt emotional pain, Papa knew it."

"Nuriel's love had no limits," a voice said.

Jack spun around and saw the man from before, who Dad called Lucifer. He pushed Henry behind him and Lucifer just smiled at him.

"And your love is great as well. Your father's hid you from me to make sure Hell never found you. The Demon who killed your Papa is dead, he won't come after you and after word of his death spreads, no one will ever come after you." 

Jack looked at Lucifer and saw the bag in his hand. He knew what was in there and he looked at Henry.

"Close your eyes, Hen. Don't open them until I tell you to." Jack turned around and brushed back the hair on Henry's face that was threatening to get into his eyes. 

"Okay Jack." Henry closed his eyes and Jack turned back around. 

"Did you bring them?"

"He was serious?" Blake asked. Jack turned to look at the team that was in a semi circle behind him. JJ and Will looked like they wanted to come up and pull Henry away, but were scared to.

"I was totally serious, Blake."

"You know who I am?" Blake asked.

"Oh, I do. I've done a crash course on all of you. The family that my Denei has made for himself that keeps him from his first family." Lucifer stepped up to Jack and reached into the bag and pulled out the entrails. 

Jack expected to feel sick at the sight but he wasn't. He heard the gagging behind him and he grabbed Henry, pulling him around to the front of him. He pushed out a little and covered his young friend's ears so he wouldn't hear what came out of Lucifer's mouth.

"What happened to him?" Jack asked.

"I found him hiding. He tried so hard to hide from me, but no one can hid from me. He'd been watching, I assume, and he saw what happened. I don't know what he thought was going to happen. Even if Denei had taken the deal, he'd have died. He was tortured, forced to stay in his host while the body was overloaded with pain and then when the human body died, his Demonic Essence was destroyed. His followers will be hunted, but don't worry you and the team will be safe. Only Heaven would be stupid enough to even attempt to come after you, and there are those on that side that will protect what's left of Nuriel's family."

"Can you do me a favor?" Jack asked. He kept Henry's hearing suppressed. What he had to ask was going to tell him if the humans in his life were going to accept him or not. "Can you watch over Dad? Make sure that he never forgets?"

"Jack," JJ said, it sounded like a plead. But Jack didn't care. 

"I'll make sure. If you need me, call my name Little One. Whenever, wherever." And then Lucifer was gone with a sound of flapping wings. 

"If he forgets, he forgets Papa and if he forgets Papa, he'll forget me. I lost Dad a while ago, but there was always the chance of getting him back. As long as Papa drew breath, I had a chance. But now...he'll forget."

"Jack..." Will said.

"I just want to rest."

"Henry has offered up his room. He said you can share a bed unless you don't want to." JJ smiled at him but he could tell on her face that she didn't get it. None of them did. Jack released the buffer on Henry's ears. He wrapped an arm around the boy and they walked up. His bag was in Uncle Dave's car and he knew that someone would bring it up to him and if they didn't he could go and get it on his own. 

Dave watched as Jack left with Henry. The boy was lost and he knew it but he had no clue how to help him. He had no clue what he could do to help at all. 

"What can we do?" Garcia asked. 

"Protect him and make sure that he has somewhere to go. I have no clue who is next on the list to take him. If he was human I'd say it's one of us but given...Aaron has a lawyer. We need to contact him or her or whoever it is. We need to get things under control." 

"Okay, we'll do that in the morning. We need to all get some sleep. I don't have enough beds to have everyone stay over," Will said. 

"Morgan, can you drive the others to my place?" Dave asked. 

"That's a plan," JJ offered. 

"We can all meet back here in the morning." Dave smiled at them as his heart broke. He wasn't sure that the team was going to survive this. The days ahead would tell.

XxXxXxX

Lucifer left the FBI building and followed the wisp of Grace that was tantalizing. It wasn't as hidden as the one who was trying to hide it thought it was. He followed it to a mountain in the middle of West Virginia where he watched as a body was laid down. He watched as Tomriel laid the still breathing body of Nuriel down. He wondered exactly how the Angel had done it. The child had felt the death. He had felt the death. 

Nuriel fought and tried to escape, his wings shooting out and that's when Lucifer saw it. His wings were badly damaged. The hurt Angel was almost free of Tomriel's hold so Lucifer stepped into the cabin and Tomriel could only look at him in shock. He laid his hand on Nuriel's head and forced him to sleep. 

"You can keep your secret for now, Tomriel. I'll not tell Jack, Nuriel's team, or Denei. I have plans for Denei and those don't include letting him off the hook anytime soon. But do not let him wake until I get back. I have something I need to do."

It was interesting to see what had become of Denei in just a short time. Before he left him he left a little something for him. 

Visiting Jack was the worst but leaving him without telling him that his Papa was alive hurt. He hadn't expected it to but he felt for the boy. The boy was a miracle of love and that love gave Lucifer hope. He waited until Jack was alone in the room with the little boy before he came back. 

"What do you want now?" Jack asked, looking at the boy warily.

"He won't wake up while I am here, and no one else will hear me. I understand why you are afraid of Denei, but I need you to give him a chance again. Give him a day or two and you a day or two to get a wrap on your emotions, but you need to go back to him."

"I know. I just..." Jack sighed and laid back on the bed. "How can I go there when it hurts soooo much."

"Love is pain. I know that. Your fathers knew that. You have to do it for your Papa."

"Fine." Jack closed his eyes like it would make Lucifer go away and he did as the boy wanted. It would all play out like it was meant to, and he only hoped it was happiness. 

Then it was back to Tomriel and Nuriel. He had no clue what he was going to do there. 

XxXxXxX

Nuriel was right there when Denei opened his eyes. He was kneeling above him just staring down. He reached up and cupped the side of his Angel's face. He ran his fingers through his too short hair and pulled him down for a kiss. He tasted the same. His lips felt the same and when he pulled back he exhaled. He was breathing. Denei ripped his shirt off of him, his fingers going to his back, seeing his digits trace the tattoo on his back. 

"Get naked," Denei panted as he scrambled to get his shirt unbuttoned. Nuriel backed away from him and got to his feet. As Denei stripped himself, the Angel worked his own clothes off. Then Nuriel was straddling him again. Before he was fully settled, Denei leaned over and opened the drawer in the coffee table. There was the bottle of lube. Nuriel took it from him and started to prep himself. He looked into the mirror to watch as fingers slide in and out of his ass. The lube was dropped on his stomach and he grabbed it and slicked up his cock. He scooted back a little so that he was leaning against the arm of the couch. 

Nuriel straddled his hips again, grabbing his cock, and slowly lowering himself down on it. Inch by aching inch, his Angel moved down on him. It was torture of the best kind, feeling how tight Nuriel had left himself. He wiped his hand on the couch and reached up, grabbing the back of the Angel's neck and pulled him into a bruising kiss. Nuriel started to rock on him. 

When they pulled apart, Nuriel lifted up just enough for Denei to see his cock in the mirror and then he slid back down again. He was mesmerized by watching his cock move in and out of the Angel's hole. The closer he got to orgasm the more he watched himself moving in and out of Nuriel. He grabbed the Angel's hips and pulled him down on his cock as hard as he could. 

Nuriel gasped and his head tipped back. Denei came with a shout. As he shot his release inside of the Angel, Denei slid a hand from hip to cock. He jerked him with fast but sure movements. Nuriel came silently, his release coating Denei's chest. It was warm. Warmer than normal. Denei looked down to see his chest smoking. It was like acid.

"You are the reason I am dead," Nuriel said and then he faded away. Denei jerked away from where Nuriel had been and fell down to the floor. He woke in that instant. Looking around the room and finding no evidence of anyone being there. He moved to the kitchen on shaky legs and grabbed for the bottle of whiskey that was sitting out. He looked at it before tipping it up to take a drink. He stopped when the first splash hit his mouth. He gagged at the taste of it. Tossing it into the sink he turned to the rest of the bottles and dumped them out. When he was done, he moved into the bedroom and flopped onto the bed. There was no smell of Nuriel anymore. He'd erased it all. He'd got rid of it and now, now he regretted it. 

XxXxXxX

Spencer shot up and looked around. He moved for the gun that should have been at his waist but it wasn't there. There was his holster, but there was no gun. He looked around and his eyes landed on a man leaning against the wall. He'd never seen him before, but there was something about him that called to him. He stared at him. The man stared back. 

"Where am I?" Spencer asked. 

"You are in my friend's house. You fainted outside and we brought you in." Another man said from the other side of the room. Spencer turned to look at him and his face was not one that he knew. 

"How did I get here?"

"You were wandering around we think. You have your ID and credentials on you as well as your cell phone but your gun isn't on you."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Tom and this is Morn. We didn't call anybody but we will if you want..." The second man said. Spencer filed his name of Tom away and looked at Morn. He moved and didn't feel any pain. "You fell in the grass. Do you..."

"I..." Spencer didn't know why he was there. He didn't know at all. A knock came on the front door and Spencer turned towards it. Morn moved towards it and opened it up. 

"Hi, I'm looking for Spencer Reid," A voice said.

"John." Spencer stood up. 

"You called me and then I lost you."

"Where's Aaron?" Spencer asked.

"Let's talk alone."

"Okay." Spencer turned to look at the two men who found him. "Thank you so much for finding me and taking me inside." 

"You are very welcome," Morn said. 

There was a FBI issue SUV outside and Spencer moved towards it. Inside was his gun laying on top of his bag on the front seat.

"The gun was in your desk and the bag on it. I grabbed it."

"What happened? I remember being at work."

John didn't answer verbally. He held out a hand and moved it in a wait movement so Spencer waited. He waited until they were pulled up in front of his apartment. John parked in the hour parking spot and got out. Spencer did the same, his gun in hand and bag over his shoulder. He went up to his apartment by rote and as he did, he felt a weight on his chest. He stopped just outside of it and looked at John.

"Aaron's gone isn't he?"

"He put in his resignation but I've just done it as a leave of absence."

"I left work to..." Spencer reached into his bag and clutched the coin he had. His four year sober coin. The bite of the round metal in his hand told him that he was stronger than it, but his heart ached. 

"Yes. You called me because you didn't want to give in and you couldn't think anymore. You abruptly hung up on me so I got here as quickly as I could."

"I need time alone, John. Thank you so much for picking me up and bringing me here."

"You are welcome, anytime." John clasped him on the shoulder and then he was walking away. Spencer waited until he was gone before he started down the stairs and moved towards the garage that was shared by a few of the apartments on this side of the street. He dug out his keys and took off towards the house. He tried his hardest not to cry as he did. He really did, but by the time that he pulled in front of it he could barely see for his tears. He moved to the front door and let himself in. It was just like his memory told him. No evidence of their life together. But where was Aaron? Where had he gone? 

And where was Jack?

XxXxXxX

Denei knew that he was in Hell. He was in a Hell of his own making, but he was never allowed out until Lucifer decided that he was allowed out. 

Nuriel was there with a much older Jack in the backyard. Jack was sitting beside a girl while Nuriel turned the food on the grill. Denei felt himself move forward even though he didn't want to. He'd have to do and see whatever it was that Lucifer wanted before he'd be freed from the damnation he was in. 

"Aaron!" Nuriel called out as he turned to see him walking towards them. Denei moved right up to where Jack was and ruffled his hair. The girl beside him smiled up at him and he kissed her cheek. When he did he saw that she was pregnant, heavily pregnant. He reached down and laid his hand on the swell of her belly.

"How are my little grandchildren?"

"They are doing just fine, Dad." Jack was smiling up at him and Denei's heart broke a little. He looked up at Nuriel and found that he was smiling so big that he thought that his face would break. His body moved closer to the Angel. Before he could even try and fight, even if he knew it wouldn't matter, he was wrapped around the body. From knee to chest they were pressed to each other and Denei's hands were buried in his hair, his thankfully long hair. They were kissing like they used to, before Denei had messed up. Before he'd allowed Nuriel to be killed. He tasted the same. He felt exactly the same but he knew that it wasn't him.

This was a nightmare of his own making, Lucifer making sure that he knew exactly what he was missing out on by throwing Nuriel away. He'd have never done it if he had known that Nuriel's death was the outcome but there was no way to change that. 

Nuriel kissed his cheek when he pulled away from his lips and Denei felt it. He felt the acid. He dropped to his knees as his face started to melt. 

Jerking awake, Denei gasped as he shot up in the bed of the hotel room he was at in San Antonio, Texas. There were seven Demons in the area that he needed to have a talk with.

XxXxXxX

The whole team was gathered in Uncle Dave's backyard. JJ and Will had brought him over the night before and the team had just stayed. Even Blake's husband had joined them and she had told him everything, with Jack's permission. It was a simple meal and after it, Jack was going to go home to Dad. It had been two days since his Papa had been killed and there had been no visits from Angels or Demons. There was no talk of exactly what to do but Uncle Dave had been told by Strauss to not come back in until she called. None of them understood that and the team was all in an information blackout. None of them were happy about it. 

"What's that?" Morgan asked, pulling Jack out of his thoughts. The air was charged and then three men were standing at the back of the yard. Jack barely paid attention to Lucifer and Asmodeus. His eyes were locked on the man that was off to the left of the other two. Jack was up and running at him before any of the humans could react. The Angel didn't even try and fight it when Jack tackled him to the ground. He had two good hits into the perfect little face before he was jerked back and found himself suspended in mid-air. Lucifer was laughing his ass off, near rolling on the ground but it was Asmodeus who was holding him up. 

"You have your father's temper, Little One, but if you break his jaw, he can't talk."

"I want to kill him!" Jack screamed. 

"No, you don't. He has a peace offering." 

Jack was lowered down and when he took a step towards the Angel, he felt a hand land on his shoulder. He looked up to see it was Lucifer. 

"Rossi, do you mind joining us over here?" Asmodeus asked. 

Jack stared at the Angel who was still just lying there with what looked like a broken nose pouring blood all over his face. 

"What's going on?" Uncle Dave asked as they all stepped up. The team had been asking him question after question trying to understand exactly their place in the world. 

"My name is Tomriel and I am one of Nuriel's few friends left in Heaven."

"You let him die!" Jack screamed. He was jerked back and turned around to face Lucifer. 

"Satan on Earth," Lucifer said and he looked deep into Jack's eyes. "You...You don't have your father's temper. That's Nuriel all the way."

"Jack," Blake said and Jack turned his head to look at her. "He said 'am'. He didn't way was." 

Jack jerked out of Lucifer's hold and turned back to see Tomriel crouched on the ground.

"I deflected the blade from his heart and what was taken for his Grace starting to leave him was actually me creating a Vessel that looked and felt like him. I took him away to a cabin that he's used to hide at before."

"Where is he?" Jack demanded.

"Not yet, Little One. You are slippery and you'll go to him and you need to understand a few things before that happens." Lucifer wrapped his arms around Jack and held him there in his arms. 

"Nuriel's love of Denei is a lot more invasive than we thought it was. I thought that I could get him to see exactly how damaging it was and he'd give it up, but it's his everything. I need him to live until we can find Denei."

"Find Aaron? Why? Where did he go?" Uncle Dave asked.

"There has been some changes. Jack, if I let you go will you try not to kill your Uncle?"

"I make no promises."

"That's Nuriel all right. But the no impulse control is Denei. He is a perfect mixture of the two of them," Asmodeus said. 

"Denei has slipped away from me. I have a link to his mind where I can play with his dreams but that's it. I've never been able to fully track Denei but...the day that Tomriel faked your Papa's death, Denei changed."

"No really? He abandoned his child!" Morgan near screamed. 

"If he and I were in a dark room and you asked an Angel to tell who was who, no one could pick for sure. He has wings and he's now a Fallen Angel. I can't track him because it would be near impossible unless he wants found."

"What are you going to do about that?" Jack asked. 

"Asmodeus will stay here to help keep a close eye on Spencer."

"You said Spencer," Blake pointed out. "You've called him Nuriel since the first time."

"He's had his memories suppressed. He has no memory of Heaven or Hell or Nuriel or Denei. He's Spencer Reid, son of Diana. That life he lived to become who he was is all he has right now. Jack you have to be human for him."

"How are you going to get a scientist like Reid to ignore the fact that Jack's bedroom doesn't exist?" Uncle Dave asked. 

"By getting rid of it. The link to the room is still there but the door is hidden from him. The living room is set up with Jack sleeping on the couch. Jack can still access the bedroom and everything that's Demonic or Angelic in nature."

"You've not told anyone at the Bureau that Reid is dead have you?" Uncle Dave was looking at Asmodeus.

"No. We haven't. We have Aaron Hotchner taking a sudden leave of absence while a temporary agent is being found to temporarily fill out your team. Agent Morgan will step up and take lead of the team."

"How long did you know?"

"I felt something weird from the moment that I entered where the body was. It wasn't until later that I was able to confirm that he wasn't dead. Tomriel wanted to hide him away until he was able to try and break whatever hold Denei has over him."

"Because it's not love right?" Jack asked. Tomriel opened his mouth like he was going to talk, but Jack just waved his hand. "I want him gone, Lucifer. I want him gone and I don't want to see him again."

"Of course." Lucifer let Jack go and stepped over to Tomriel. "Remember he's at the apartment and just call out if you need me or Asmodeus." The two Demons and the Angel left with the sound of fluttering wings and the smell of ozone. 

"He's not dead?" JJ asked. 

Jack though wasn't paying attention to her. There on the ground where Tomriel had been was a feather. One of Papa's main flight feathers and it was healthy.

"Why did it take so long for them to tell us?" Garcia asked.

"Because he's healthy." Jack picked up the wing and carried it back to them. "None of his feathers looked like this and I know because I groomed them. Dad used to do it but Dad wasn't around so I offered. I saw every single one of his feathers and none looked like this. I don't know how long it's going to last. I have to try and find Dad."

"Do you think he wants to be found?" 

"I'm not going to let him have a choice in it. He's going to come home and love Papa and I or he's going to Hell and staying there forever." Jack would do better at keeping his Papa alive. He'd do whatever he had to. 

"What do you want to do Jack?" Uncle Dave asked. 

"We have time before I have to go back to school." Jack tried to figure it all out. Figuring out what he had to do and what he could conceivably do. 

"You want us to act like normal, like our lives haven't been changed by the fact that we are not alone on this planet. That Heaven and Hell exists."

"Well it's that or freak out but Asmodeus will put you on stand down if you do."

"Speaking of him, he...he was pissed at Hotch for letting Reid take Dilaudid. How did he know?"

"I think through a twisted bit of fate that Asmodeus was his sponsor. I know that Papa went to meetings after. That Dad figured it out. That Papa made him stay away during those meetings. Asmodeus is...twisted. He enjoys others sufferings so an NA or AA meeting would be like a buffet. Papa and Dad are good at hiding. Hence why he never knew that Papa was Papa."

 

"So he did get addicted?" Emily looked shocked.

"As much as he could yes. It was mental craving more than anything."

"Why? How?" JJ asked.

"He's addicted right now to a substance called Angel's Trumpet," Jack said looking at Uncle Dave. Dave looked dumbfounded. "I give him injections and so does Uncle Dave when I can't. Before now it was the only thing keeping him functioning. It should kill him though. It what he was injected with when he was kidnapped. It dulls things and he's able to function. I don't know if he will still need it. I need to go to him."

"I'll drop you off. Everyone else can stay here and we'll talk more."

Jack nodded his agreement. He wanted to see Papa. He wanted to be wrapped in his arms. He moved inside and packed the small bag he had. He'd go to JJ's alone and get his things. 

Twenty minutes later, Jack was getting out of the car in front of the apartment building. He was scared. He was scared because he was worried that with the Angel in him Papa would be different. That there would be something lost. 

"Do you want me to go up?"

"No. I don't want to have an audience." Jack was honest about that. He wasn't sure what was going to happen at all. 

"You or Reid need anything, just call."

"I will."

Jack looked up at the floor the apartment was on for a few seconds before he squared his shoulders. He walked as fast as his legs would carry him to the stairs and then ran up them. He didn't even knock. He threw open the door using his Grace and flew right at the figure inside. 

Papa's arms wrapped around him and held him tight as they both fell to the floor. Jack could feel the Grace running just under Papa's skin. Hidden, but not really. He sighed as he buried his head in his neck and cried. 

"I'm here, Jack. I'm here and I'm never leaving you."

XxXxXxX

Denei looked at the body at his feet. Seven dead in Texas and this was the fifth in Colorado. Belial's followers were idiots. He was finding them like he was finding porn at an adult store. This one though had been an especially hard kill. The woman had actually fought him pretty damned hard. She'd almost got the better of him but he'd been prepared for her. He'd filled her bathtub with water and dumped a not insignificant amount of holy water in it. When she was close to death, she scrambled for what she thought was going to be a safe room and when he'd finally broke into there, he'd thrown her back into the bathtub. The water had boiled away as she died and he was left with a dead body in a bathtub. 

So he stared down at her and smiled. The Demon inside was dead and gone and he was left with a bleeding human body and he'd still not given into himself. The urges of the Demon that he was. 

Five cuts, one on each of the femoral artery as well as the vein, one on the carotid. Then the final two to the radial arteries. He then forced her heart to pump, pumping all of the blood from her body. He pulled the body from the tub and looked down at the blood. A push of power and he was manipulating the warm liquid to pour over his head. The feel of it dripping from his head down to his shoulders and lower to his chest and stomach was intoxicating. He could feel power infusing inside of him from it. The bathing in the blood of enemies was something that Lucifer had taught him how to do from the moment he'd been born. He had stopped because it wasn't needed as he got older but now, now it was something to help him get his mind right for what was to come. 

There were a lot of enemies left and a lot of blood to bathe in.

XxXxXxX

"We have a weird rash of deaths. Seven in Texas, thirteen in Colorado, two in Ohio, and so far seven in Minnesota have been found." Garcia clicked through the scenes of each death as they got more horrible and horrible. Spencer closed his case file of pictures and focused on the one that laid out what was found at each case. 

"And we are being brought in on this because?" Morgan asked. 

Spencer agreed it was weird because it was coming from high up. They were being forced to take the case and Spencer was for one glad because there had been no cases come across their desk since Aaron had left. And the team was looking at him like they thought that he was going to break down. He felt like that was something that they all knew and they weren't telling him. He'd tried to look at Aaron's file but there was nothing, nothing more than what John was telling him. The man was texting him twice a day to ask about him. 

Jack was the only one who didn't bring up how he was feeling every single time that he saw him. He liked being at the apartment with Jack and had been thinking about buying a larger one. There was a two bedroom three floors up that was available. He'd brought it up to Jack but the teen hadn't wanted it. He wanted to stay where they were. Spencer understood it. Jack had good memories of the apartment growing up. When him and Aaron would visit him there while playing at being friends even though they were much more. 

"This was left at the scene of each one," Garcia said as she clicked again on her controller. An image popped up on the screen that was attached to every single file. It was a symbol of some kind. He looked at the top file's image and felt something. He looked up to see Rossi and Morgan staring at him. He stared back as them both and Morgan broke his gaze first. He couldn't figure out why he was being stared at. 

"Reid, do you know the symbol?"

"Looks old. Maybe Germanic. I can do some research while we are in flight."

"That's where this gets a little more interesting. There has been one death in Kearney, Nebraska but the scene was damaged by a fire set by a drunk man and while the base of the scene looks like it matches, there is no symbol. Three of you are going there while the other three are going to Minnesota."

"That's six. Mama, you know something we don't?"

"Yes. Ashley Seaver is already on a case in Nebraska and she's volunteered to help us there. She's already working on the case as of half an hour ago."

"That was generous," Morgan said.

"Less time working in a new agent, I think is the whole thing there. Reid you are with me to Nebraska." Rossi stood up. "We don't have a lot of time. Garcia, see how the flight time match up to jet times and figure how to get us all there as quick as possible."

"I just need to call Jack and I'll be fine."

"You leave him alone?" Morgan asked. 

"He's thirteen, Morgan. And the neighbor down the hall, Mrs. Jenkins checks in on him. He can cook things and has a better track record on not burning dinner than I do. What else am I supposed to do with him? He is too old for daycare and his father left him at home for hours at a time."

"Calm down Spencer," Blake said. She narrowed her eyes at Morgan before looking at Spencer. "I'm sure he was just shocked. We are all a little...thin right now."

Spencer stood up and grabbed his case files before moving towards his desk. He didn't spare a glance at the team until he was down in the bullpen. He looked up and saw that they were talking and that Morgan was saying something while pointing at him. He tilted his head down to where he could just see and it didn't look like he was looking. He dialed the home number by rote. Five rings went by and the answering machine picked up. Spencer hung up the phone, not worried. He'd try again on the plane before calling Mrs. Jenkins and having her check on him. The team was having some kind of heated debate and it wasn't the first time that he'd seen them have one that didn't include him. He wanted to know exactly what they were keeping from him and what they seemed to be fighting about. 

The ringing of his phone drew his gaze down. It was the home number. 

"Jack," Spencer said as a way of answering the phone.

"Papa."

"We have a case in Nebraska. Well Rossi and I are going to Nebraska. The rest are going to Minnesota."

"Two cases?"

"Possible same case. I'll figure that out once we get there."

"Call me when you land?" Jack knew that he would without saying it but Spencer also knew that he asked because he was scared. Aaron wasn't returning his calls. Garcia had already traced his cell to the house. Spencer went by there every day to try and see if he had been there.

"Of course. Always. And I'll call before I go to bed, no matter when it is." Spencer said as he thought about the last big case before Aaron had left. Aaron had called Jack first and the teen had called him after. Jack didn't like the split that his fathers had done. He'd looked at it all as just a bump in the road. That they would get over it and get back together. He never doubted it and it made Spencer's heart ache because he was pretty sure that they were done. 

"Be safe, Papa."

"I will. Safer than Morgan." That comment got the laugh out of Jack that he wanted. He looked to see the others finally leaving the room. He knew he needed to be quick. "I've gotta go Jack. Text me if you want."

"Bye Papa. I love you."

"I love you too, Jack." Spencer hung up and started to get ready. He was packed and going towards the elevator before anyone else was. He was going to wait down on the floor the BAU parked on in the garage, but he decided to go ahead to the jet after getting a text that a commercial flight to Minnesota was going to be quicker for the others than them. He parked and got out, finding the pilot readying the jet. He slipped inside and took his normal seat, buckling in and spreading the pictures over the table to look at while he waited. 

XxXxXxX

Denei was in a coffee shop in Kearney, Nebraska when he saw his former BAU team for the first time. It was news coverage of the killings that he had done in Minnesota. He watched as Morgan and Blake looked over the last kill site while JJ was in the background. He wondered where Dave was because his scenes were worthy of the whole team. 

"Order to go for Seaver?" Someone called out and Denei turned to see the girl who had been on his team for a short time while she'd been on remedial training. He watched her as she picked up three coffees. "That third one was an odd one."

"Yeah, the Doc likes his coffee really sweet." Seaver smiled and headed out the door. 

Denei drained his coffee and left his things on the table before he followed her. She got into a Bureau issued SUV and Denei followed her with his energy and when she stopped again, he appeared at the edge. It was an airport. A Jet landed and went through the normal routines before it's doors opened and out stepped Dave. Seaver met him at the end of the stairs and then they walked to the SUV where she handed over a coffee. Not wanting to be there and see what he'd given up for revenge, Denei left. There were three demons left hiding in Nebraska and he needed to find them before he could hand himself over. 

XxXxXxX

"Thanks for the coffee, Seaver," Spencer said as he sipped at it. It was just the way that he liked it recently, the more sugar the better, it seemed. "So we have a single death here that is unknown on the status."

"Yes. I've been over it, but I think that your eye would be better, Reid."

"Are we heading there?"

"Yes. For now until we are sure it's a BAU case, we are going to work out of the SUV," Rossi said. The man was nervous and Spencer wasn't sure why.

"That's good." 

"Did you find what the symbol means?" Seaver asked, her eyes looking up into the rear view mirror to look Spencer in the eye.

"Yes, it's a very old symbol, many thousands of years and it symbolizes a revenge quest. So it's either a single person doing all the killing, or we have a pack that’s spread across multiple states." Spencer looked at the scene in his notes and then looked up. As he did he saw a man disappear from right in front of him, but what shocked him more was the body he saw lying in the alley. "STOP!" Throwing himself over the back seat, Spencer grabbed a vest and started to put it on. 

As soon as Seaver had the SUV stopped, Spencer was out of the vehicle and moving towards the alley. He heard Seaver and Rossi behind him getting their vests on, but he didn't wait. As he entered the mouth, he saw the body lying there with blood everywhere and the symbol on the brick wall in the victim's blood. He stopped because with the cuts on the body as well as the amount of blood all around, there was no way the victim was alive. Instead, Spencer tried to figure out where the man who had been there went. He looked around and found a door that was partially open. 

"Reid?"

"I saw a man here. Seaver stay and protect the scene. The symbol is on the wall, so it's the same killer. Rossi with me to clear this place."

It took fifteen minutes to clear the building, but as soon as Spencer had stepped in he knew that the person hadn't gone that way. There was no blood but it was the only place that the person could have gone. Unless he put on booties or was magical. When they exited the door they had entered, Spencer saw that CSU was already there. 

"We need the others," Rossi said as he moved towards the opening of the alley. Spencer nodded but didn't pay much attention. He was trying to figure out how the man had disappeared with no blood trail. 

"There are shoe prints everywhere and the blood," Seaver paused as one of the CSU people moved behind her. "The blood is everywhere. The killer went for maximum blood spray so he's not going to be able to hide at all."

"One would think, but he can. This door is the only way he could disappear right in front of my eyes. He left no trace of blood anywhere."

"Huh," Seaver said.

Spencer looked over towards where Rossi was talking on his phone. There was a worried look on his face and Spencer wanted to hear what he said so he moved closer.

"Look, the person disappeared with blood all over him and left nothing, I think we are dealing with one of their kind and I am stuck with Reid."

Spencer frowned at the words he spoke. He wrapped his arm around his stomach and just stood there. He wasn't looking at Rossi. so hopefully the man didn't realize that he was hearing him. 

"No, listen we need Aaron for this. Or Denei. or whoever the hell. We don't need Reid. I'm going to call their friend and see if he can help." 

"Seaver?" Spencer asked. He waited for the woman to look at him. "I'm going to head back to the station. I want to get a start on the geographic profile. I'll have one of the LEOs run me there so that the SUV can stay with you."

"Okay. There is another SUV at the station for us. I had another dropped off before I even got here. I had a feeling that this was a case for us."

Spencer nodded. He moved towards the back end of the alley where a few LEOs were parked to keep other cars out. He found one that offered to drive him to the station. 

XxXxXxX

Denei watched as Dave and Seaver went over the scene of his latest kill. The BAU being in Nebraska meant that he'd have to be a lot more watchful for the last two kills. The air shifted, coming from a slightly different direction and Denei stopped in his tracks as he walked away. He turned back and looked around. The smell of Grace and of his Nuriel was strong on the wind. He looked at the back of the alley to see a squad car pulling away. He watched as it drove down the road and then doubled back to pass by him. He swore that he saw Nuriel in the back seat of the car, but there was no reason for him to be in there. He would have been in an SUV, not in the back of a squad car. 

The rest of the team wasn't there so he walked to the closest station to see if they were there. Again he saw Nuriel there, working on a geographic profile it looked like. Denei cursed Lucifer. If he didn't have two more Demons to kill in Kearney he would leave. He was going to have a good chat with Lucifer as soon as he could. 

He wasn't going to be nice when he had the talk either. He was going to make sure that Lucifer remembered it for a long while. 

XxXxXxX

The rest of the team arrived in the middle of the night. Spencer was there at the station, trying to figure out what exactly was going on. He had maps of every city where a body was found in the nationwide killing spree. There was no trace evidence that could be found at any of the locations. There was nothing. 

Garcia tried to track down someone who moved by any form of traceable transport. There had been nothing. 

"Reid," Morgan said as he entered the room that Spencer was using. "What do we have?"

"Nothing. There is no link between victims, either inside the same states or across them. We have no way of tracking how the man got away."

"Are you sure you saw someone?" Morgan asked.

Spencer looked at him. He just stared at Morgan. He wasn't sure what the hell was going on. but between what he'd heard Rossi say before, and what happened back at Quantico, Spencer knew that the team didn't want him there. 

"Yes. You guys catch some sleep on the jet?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'm going to join Rossi and Seaver at the hotel." Spencer grabbed his bag and moved towards the door. The SUV that Seaver had told him was there was still there. and a third was there as well. Rossi and Seaver had taken the first. Spencer drove towards the hotel and parked in the parking garage. He pulled out his phone and debated who to call. If Aaron was staying away because of him, if he left. the team could have who they wanted. 

Finally, he chose to call John.

"John, this is me tendering my resignation with the FBI. You can get a hold of Hotch and tell him that I'm gone so he can come back. The team wants him anyway. I'm in Nebraska."

"Spencer," John said.

"No. I don't give a fuck about any of this. Hotch left his child with me and took off. If the team wants him, they get him, but until Jack wants to go back to his father and his father comes back, I'd rather be with someone who wants me. I'll leave my gun and badge inside the hotel room here. Thank you Sir, for everything you have done for me." Spencer hung up and slid his phone in his pocket as he got out of the SUV. He'd leave the keys for it inside the room as well. Stepping inside, Spencer squared his shoulders for what was to come.

XxXxXxX

The scent of Nuriel was everywhere. It was all over every single member of the team. The only good thing about it was that Denei also smelled the last two of his prey on Morgan. Given that the dark skinned agent had just arrived, there was only a few places the agent had stopped so there was only so many places that he could have crossed both Demons. Denei followed the unique scent that was Derek Morgan right to where he found the Demons. 

"So...I kill two of your friends and you don't run. Belial likes them stupid." 

XxXxXxX

An hour later, Spencer was all packed up and was kind of shocked that no one from the team had come to try and talk him out of it. He'd left his gun and credentials as well as the keys to the SUV and the case files inside the room on the bed. He had no regrets about what he was doing. He'd find a job in DC that would make him happy enough. He didn't want to pull Jack away from his father, if his father came back. 

It was only a few blocks over to a bus station so Spencer started the hike towards it. He listened to sirens as he moved towards the station. He ignored the calls on his phone. The sound of a police car speeding behind him and then past him intrigued him. He moved that way as he heard the sounds of a lot of officer's radios. He stayed at the edges of the scene but the flash of something caught his eye. It was Aaron! It hadn't taken long for the FBI to get him to Nebraska. 

He moved closer and the scene wasn't anything like it should have been. The team was there but they were all facing Aaron with guns raised. There were two dead bodies at Aaron's feet and he was covered in blood. Morgan was screaming, but Spencer couldn't understand a word of it. He just stared at Aaron who was looking at him. Through it all he was looking at him. The older man dropped to his knees like he was surrendering but instead of raising up his hands in the universal sign, he raised them up with a blade in his grasp. The blade stopped when it rested on his chest. Right above his heart. 

Aaron was saying something but Spencer couldn't hear. He repeated it and Spencer was able to read his lips.

_I'm coming._

Spencer shoved the person in front of him and before the LEO could even register what he was doing he was through the barricade. He ran right at Aaron stopping when he came level with the team.

"Hotch man don't do this. What are Spencer and Jack going to do?"

"Nuriel's gone, Morgan and I let that happen." Aaron was looking at Spencer as he spoke. His eyes were so broken. So full of guilt and despair. Even when he thought he was responsible for Haley's death he hadn't looked that bad. 

"Aaron."

"Say my name," Aaron said. 

"I don't understand." Spencer looked at Rossi, he looked at Morgan, he looked at every member of the team. None of them were paying attention to him. Their eyes were on Aaron. 

Spencer looked at the blade. He knew it. He moved forward slowly. Aaron's eyes never left him. 

"I'm so sorry for everything. That I didn't have enough love. That I didn't save you. Please, love. Say my name." Aaron didn't react when Spencer reached out towards him. "Please just let me hear you say my name one last time, Nuriel. My Angel."

Spencer stopped his movement and stared again. Aaron was looking so pleadingly at him. 

"Little Bird, please."

Spencer grabbed the dagger and in that second he knew. A small flare of Grace and the dagger was gone. He dropped to his knees in front of Denei and looked at him. The Demon was looking at him like he couldn't believe it. 

"You are not allowed to leave me!" Spencer grabbed the back of his head and drew him into a kiss and the memories flooded into him. Every single one from the vast millennia that they had been together. Right up to the blow that should have killed him in the bullpen in Quantico. He felt his wings burst from his back and wrap around him and Denei. Shielding them from view. "If you ever kill yourself, Denei, you'll be pulled back atom by atom."

"You’re dead." Denei tried to push away from him but he held him fast in his wings. The Demon was fighting him without actually trying to hurt him. Then he felt it. There was something more to his Demon. Something burst out of him.

Spencer looked up at Denei from where he'd been thrown to the pavement. He looked up at him and his black feathered wings. 

The appearance of twisted Grace had Spencer pulling his blades from the pocket void he kept them in. Demonic in one hand and Angelic is the other, he spun to face Lucifer. He dashed forward putting himself between the team and the Fallen Angel. 

"Come now, Nuriel. Put away the claws." 

"Stay away from my family, Morningstar." Spencer could feel Denei moving around behind him. 

"I gave your son the entrails of the Demon who dared to try and kill you and this is what I get?" Lucifer though smiled at Spencer. He looked around at the humans who were there who were frozen it seemed. "I can leave or I can help."

"Spencer, please calm down. A lot has happened."

"No shit," a new voice said and there beside Lucifer appeared John. Before anyone could do a thing, Spencer threw his Demonic blade right at John. Lucifer's wing flew out and the blade embedded itself in it. Spencer was right behind, jerking the blade out and using his Grace to blast Lucifer away. He used his wings to move even quicker, landing on top of John with his Angel blade biting into the skin under the host's Adam's apple.

"Who the Hell are you? What did you do to John?" Spencer dug the blade in just enough for blood to start pouring out of him. The Demon said nothing. 

"Spencer," Denei said. He grabbed the Angel's shoulder but Spencer rolled his hand off, the blade digging in just a little more. He shook his wings, buffeting Denei back. 

Denei retaliated by grabbing the base of his wing right at the joint and jerking. Spencer cried out but did nothing else. Fingers dug in and Spencer spun, his fist coming out and hitting Denei right in the jaw. It jerked on his wing more and he cried out in intense pain. Denei let go of his wing but the strength of the punch had Spencer turning around a little too much and Denei wrapped his around around him from behind. His wings were trapped, but up they went. Denei's wings carried them up into the sky. 

Spencer snorted before they were twenty feet above the ground. Denei sucked at aerial combat. Spencer tucked in his wings, making them as small as he could and then shoved. He fell out of Denei's grasp and as he fell he turned and his wings shot out and slowly let him float to the ground. Denei was still in an upward motion. 

"You know, the last time they did this, they leveled a town. And that was before Denei got wings," John said. 

Spencer narrowed in on his voice, turning in mid air and flapping his wings once. He shot forward as quick as lightning, right at John. John disappeared before he could get to him. 

"You are so angry right now," Lucifer reached out as Spencer landed and pinned his wings down. His twisted Grace was oppressive and Spencer's own wasn't back to what it should have been. Lucifer stepped to him and grabbed his face. "Asmodeus has been John for three decades. He's told me of what you went through in Georgia. What you did to get back to your love without giving away what you were. So just think on that. Your son has your anger. Blinding and glorious." 

Lucifer let go of his face and moved to stand behind him. His Grace flared and tried to fight but it couldn't. Spencer gasped when he felt it, he had never felt Lucifer seem caring before to him, unless it was a ploy. But this. This was true affection. "Say the word and I'll make sure he never sees you again, Nuriel." 

Spencer looked up to see Denei landing twenty feet away from them. John and the team were in-between them. 

"I love him," Spencer said. 

"I know and look what your love did. I created him you know. I created him with my Grace, but he was always just a Demon, but that blast of Grace you let out when you almost died turned him into that." Lucifer touched the base of his wings, healing the hurt that Denei had inflicted on him. "You took my Grace and made it purer. He's more you than me now. What do you think of that?"

"How did he get those wings?" Spencer remembered seeing the mangled joints once, after a bitter battle. Denei tried to hide them but he'd been so injured.

"You created them. With your Grace and your love. You turned a Demon into an Angel. A Fallen one but still an Angel. Father I'm sure is proud. Ours brothers horrified."

"Our brothers are horrified with everything I do."

"Asmodeus and I will handle the humans. We shall give you a fall guy for the crimes. Your team will go home to Quantico and remember this. So choose, fight or flight?"

"Fight." 

Spencer felt the leaking of Demonic energy and settled down into it. He ran at Denei, grabbing him just as the energy peaked. His eyes opened and he knew exactly where he was but he didn't let go. He shoved Denei into the wall of the cell that Lucifer thought it was funny to pop them into. Denei only took seconds to recover the sudden appearance somewhere other than where they had been and grabbed the back of Spencer's neck. The black eyes staring at him had Spencer half hard. The pain of being rejected was still there, but there was hope that hadn't been there before. His Grace had always surrounded Denei before this. It had lived at the edge of his aura and never crept closer. Now, though there was no telling Grace from Demonic energy. There was just a perfect blend. Unlike Lucifer he didn't feel twisted though. He didn't feel wrong. He felt like Denei to him. 

"Little Bird want a fight?" Denei asked as he got the upper hand and shoved Spencer into the wall. The chains that had trapped Spencer so long ago were still hanging from the wall and he wasn't shocked that Denei chained him into them. The Demon stepped back and just looked him up and down. Spencer fought the chains, but they had been created by his father to hold anything that was put into them. Chains like these were spread around in the world, but few had been found by either side, he'd never questioned Denei on where he had got them. The power inside the chains held him fast, dampening his Grace to the point of pain. It felt like his nerve endings were on fire. The chains were hooked into the ceiling above and ran across it to the hook that currently held the chain to the wall. Denei was the only one who could undo the chain from that hook. Spencer knew that. 

"Are you scared that I will win?"

Denei snorted at him, still he was just staring. Spencer didn't know what he was looking for. What he was trying to find in him. He tried to understand what was going through his Demon's head but he couldn't. His memories were still righting themselves in his brain. The pain of Denei leaving him was so sharp in his memory that he was shocked that he wasn't worse off. Even that little time with no memory to harm him had helped more than he thought that it would have. Still the ache was there. He couldn't feel anything from Denei at the moment. There was nothing of Aaron in there. Nothing of the blended host that he had become. He needed to get that person out. 

"Like you could," Denei scoffed. 

"Then why am I in chains?" Spencer watched Denei's face as he stared at him. The Demon stepped up and smiled at him before producing the key that would unlock the chains. As soon as the first one was undone, Spencer relaxed more. Denei smirked. Spencer kept his face shuttered to what emotions were really winning. As soon as the second was undone, Spencer pulled on his Grace and just before he unleashed it, he smirked. Denei frowned and then he was launched across the room. He slammed into the door that buckled and fell from the hinges that held it in the stone. Bones cracked as he stood up and one of his legs gave out and he dropped to his knees there on the stone floor. But what Spencer needed to happen did. Black wings shot out of him to try and protect him. Spencer launched himself at him and as soon as he was close he grabbed at him. Denei thought that he was going for his throat and he tried to protect it. He wasn't used to having something even weaker than his throat to protect. Spencer grabbed his wings, the areas just visible from where they were sprouting out of his back. Denei screamed and tried to stand but his whole body was still. His own energy forcing him not to move. "You've forgotten what it's like to fight with wings." 

Bringing out his own wings, Spencer shot up, twisting to land behind him and settled down at his back, his hands switched where they were holding Denei. He wasn't going to damage the wings, but he wanted Denei to feel what he felt when his wings were played with. He lessened his grip and gently ran his hands along the top of the Demon's wings as far as he could reach. Denei shuddered and all at once seemed to give in. 

"I win," Spencer uttered in his ear as he tangled his fingers in Denei's feathers a smile on his face. 

"To the winner goes the spoils," Denei said.

Spencer shivered and nodded his agreement. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around Denei's shoulders and shuddered as his power enveloped him. They landed with Spencer on the bottom deep in the complex they were in. Denei had spent hundreds of years digging deep into the rock of an island isolated in the Pacific Ocean. The island was beautiful and the rights to it passed from alias to alias that always lead back to Denei as the years passed by. Only about eight percent of the actual island was visible above the ocean the rest was massive and under the water. Demonic energy protected the caverns and tunnels that were carved into the rock from human eyes and machines. 

"What spoil do you claim?" Denei asked, his breath hot as he nipped at the ear closest to him. 

"To be fucked." Spencer knew that to anyone else they would think he was forgiving way to easily, but he knew Denei and he knew that to truly forgive he needed Aaron. Denei claimed his mouth before he could do anything or say anything more. His wings were pinned to the bed by forearms braced along them. 

Just two seconds before it happened, Spencer realized what Denei's plan was. He was stuck to the bed before he could do a thing to stop it. He pulled on his wings and realized that with becoming a Fallen Angel, Denei gained a better ability to hold Spencer. The only way his legs were leaving the bed was if he ripped his feathers out and removed skin from bone. 

Denei sat back and looked at his prize. Spencer could claim the spoil, but Denei was getting what he wanted. The Demon held up a finger and the energy that crackled off if it was massive. He pressed that finger under Spencer's chin tilting his head up before he drew it down the line of his neck. It reached the knot of his tie first, and Spencer shivered as the energy spread down it. He kept still as the finger moved down his body, everything it touched getting charged, making his nerves sing. The finger stopped at the edge of his belly button and it felt like his entire upper body was wrapped in one of those buzzing toys that kids used to zap the hands of people who shook their hands. Denei lifted the hand and in a larger rush of energy, his clothes disappeared. Atomized. 

"Pretty little Angel." Denei smirked and cupped Spencer through his pants. "So hard for me." Denei raised his hands and the charge started to build again. He laid both on his thighs and Spencer hissed in pleasure as the charge surrounded his entire lower body in one go. He couldn't keep his eyes open. The hands tracked up and down his thighs, dipping into the soft skin of his inner thigh and then moved up to his hard cock. As soon as one of the hands touched him through his clothes, he came.

The world whited out and Spencer slumped on the bed. He laid there panting while he tried to regain semblance of self. He felt his wings being released and tried to sit up, but he was just held down with a hand on his chest. Whatever the hell Denei had done to him had wiped him out totally. There was nothing he could do to fight what was coming. 

"I'm going to claim you, My Angel but not here in the bed I first claimed you in. But in the bed that we share." A rush of energy and Spencer found himself lying face down in their shared bed in their house, where he'd not been in so long. The bed didn't smell of them. It smelled of age and dust. Gentle hands gripped his wings and he wasn't shocked when they were held down on bed, pinned there through the same force that always held them. Denei hadn't put him like that in a long time, face down. He always wanted to see his face. "Such a pretty tattoo, My Angel." 

Hands skirted the edge of the tattoo, what his wing joints weren't obscuring and Spencer started to harden again, pressed down into the bed. The hands traveled down to the small of his back, framing the top of his ass and just settled there. 

"There isn't an Angel or a Demon who would be able to claim that you aren't mine." The hands moved again and grabbed fully on his cheeks before spreading them. "That this-" a lick over his hole before hot breath ghosted over it "isn't mine."

Spencer tried to get away from him but his wings were holding him in place well. Denei didn't even attempt to hold him in place. Instead he let go and leaned up over his body. Spencer stilled, wondering what he was going to do. When the scraping sound of the drawer opening filled the room, Spencer settled again. Denei sat back up and a hand opened his cheeks again before cold lube was dripped right over his hole. The sound of wet lube being hastily smeared over Denei's cock sounded and Spencer turned his head to bury it in the pillow. This was going to hurt and he wanted it to. He could stop and force Denei to stretch him a little, but he wanted the pain to remind him that he was alive, that Denei was alive, and as long as they were alive they could get back to where they were. He'd gave in last time and wallowed instead of being who he should have been. 

The breach was pain filled, but once Denei was in, he stilled. Spencer didn't even breath as he waited. His lungs felt like they wanted to burn with the lack of oxygen but he didn't dare breathe. He just stayed in the unchanging state as Denei never moved. He healed around the cock inside of him as his Grace flared to make him better. The energy holding his wings released and when Denei's hand traced his joints he tucked them in, hiding them seconds later. 

"I'm sorry, Spencer," the gentle voice said in his ear as Denei draped along his back. The cock inside of him shifted but there was no pain. He still didn't move. He waited. Denei drew back, the cock sliding out of him fully. More lube was dripped onto his hole and a finger traced it before pushing inside. He was still hard, the pain not chasing it away, he'd been trained to sustain more pain than that. One finger became two, became three, became four. Spencer exhaled before inhaling again. He allowed his breaths to move him on the bed. "There you are."

Denei pushed inside of him again and this time there was no pain, there was only pressure and then pleasure. Hands gripped his where he was gripping the sheets. He uncurled them and Denei slipped his fingers between his. He wasn't sure what was going on as Denei slowly slide out of him and back in. It was gentle and nothing like he thought it was going to be. Denei fucked him like he was fragile and able to break. Spencer's body relaxed slowly as the pleasure mounted inside of him. He tried his hardest to fight his orgasm but he couldn't. His entire body shuddered and he sunk down into the bedding. 

"I love you so much, Spencer. I miss you. I want you to come back to me." Denei's hips slammed into him and he groaned his orgasm into Spencer's ear and then slumped down onto him. He felt hot tears dropping onto his neck and he tried to move, but he couldn't. Denei's weight was more than just the body slumped on him. Instead of moving, Spencer wrapped Denei in his Grace, holding him, trying to get him to understand. 

Denei fell asleep long before Spencer was able to get through his grief. He thought he was dreaming. The Demon thought that he'd dreamed it all up. The only thing that he could do was to stay there. He wiggled a hand out of Denei's and grabbed for the cordless phone on the bedside table. He had no clue where his cell phone was, or even if it been in his pocket when Denei had destroyed his clothes. He dialed Jack's phone. 

"Hello?" Jack asked over the line, the tone said that he was unsure exactly why someone was calling him from that number. 

"Jack," Spencer whispered.

"Papa? Why aren't you in Nebraska?" Jack asked.

"I can explain more later but come home Jack."

"I will. I'll be there soon." Jack hung up and Spencer wondered exactly what soon meant. He found that Denei's energy had all wrapped back inside of him and he could move. So he gently rolled the Demon off him, hissing as the cock slipped from inside of him. He moved to the bathroom and cleaned himself up before he filled a bowl with water and grabbed a clean rag and a dry towel and went back to the bedroom. He sat down on the edge of the bed and slowly cleaned his Demon up. There was blood all over him from where the blood from the Demon's he'd killed. It had seeped through his clothes. He wiped it all up, the water stained pink before he even worked on his now flaccid cock. He rolled Denei onto his front and worked on his back, his wings had faded away. Spencer made a mental note that he'd have to make him come back to take care of them. Their fight hadn't left them in the best condition. He moved to the dresser after setting the bowl on the floor and dressed himself in a set of sleep pants and a t-shirt of Denei's before grabbing other's for the Demon to wear. He slung them at the Demon and with a push of Grace they were on him. He stared at him before moving back to clean up the evidence of the rag bath he gave him. He dumped the water and washed out the bowl, putting it back under the sink. Aaron used to love to wash him up after a hard earned fight with Demons or lesser Angels. He was lost and didn't know what to do. He had no clue how to make Denei see that he wasn't a figment of his imagination, that he was alive and hale. It would take time. 

Grabbing the phone again, Spencer made his way down to the kitchen. It was a disaster. There was evidence of Denei's drinking binges, but it didn't seem like he'd been doing it in the time that followed his faked death. The spike of very familiar energy told him that Jack had arrived. Spencer turned to him and Jack just stood there looking at him. 

"Help me clean up your father's drinking binge while he sleeps?" Spencer asked. 

"He's here? Actually here?"

"Up in bed." 

Jack raced out of the room and Spencer was reminded of the carefree boy who used to run everywhere in the house. It had only stopped when he'd fallen down the stairs and had broken his arm and cut himself up pretty bad when he'd rolled into a stand where several pieces of glass fell on him. It hadn't taken long for him to heal, but the memory had stayed sharp in his mind. He hadn't had that memory before. It had been locked away because it was easier to do that than to create memories of Jack with a cast and healing over weeks instead of days.

Spencer was running a sink of water when Jack walked into the kitchen. 

"Something is different about him," Jack said as he started to work on the bottles that were scattered everywhere. Spencer kept a close eye, realizing that he was acting human. 

"He has changed. When was the last time you saw him?"

"That day in the bullpen before he tried to quit the FBI."

"The day that Tomriel faked my death," Spencer said.

"Yes." Jack dropped another bottle into the bag, it clanked against another, but given all that he dropped in there, the bag should have been full. He wondered exactly where Jack was sending the bottles. Hopefully to a dump or recycling facility. He waited for the boy to realize. The sound of a bottle dropping to the floor had Spencer turning all the way around. Jack ran at him as soon as he did and wrapped him in a hug. 

"I love you, My little Demilim." 

"Oh, Papa!" Jack hugged him tight and then there was a rustle of wings. Spencer knew that it wasn't his so he figured that Denei had woken up, but when he pulled back, he saw it was Jack. Jack had wings. Jack had wings! Spencer reached out and touched the tips of his feathers. He remembered the dream that he had on the day that he'd been cast out of Heaven. The dream of blood red wings that were following him everywhere. He'd been afraid of wings for a long time after, not even bringing his own out for fear of a panic attack. 

"I dreamed of you," Spencer said as he turned Jack around and stared at his wings. He was shocked that he had dreamed them so perfectly. "The day I was cast from Heaven I dreamed of blood red wings." He touched the tip of his primary feathers and found that there was the one that was just a touch darker in the middle. Like an eye. "Oh, Jack." Spencer dropped to his knees and buried his face in Jack's feathers, wrapping his arms around his son's body and holding him tight. His own wings shot out and he wrapped them around them both, cradling his son close. 

"Dad told me that you used to have nightmares about an Angel with red wings."

"I didn't know what it was. I dreamed of them every single night for weeks. The sound of Angelic wings scared me for nearly two hundred years. I didn't even use my own. I never knew that I was dreaming of the future, of what I would create because of my love of Denei." Spencer let go of Jack with his arms and the teen turned around and looked at him, wiping away the tears that were running down his face. 

"He has to love you still," Jack said, his voice forceful. "You can't have been together for this long and this be the end of it. I can't lose you!"

"You won't Jack. You aren't going to lose me. I lost myself when he threw me away. I lost what it meant to love him and not just pine after him. Even if he wakes up in a little bit and decides that he still doesn't want me. I'm going to live a life that will make him wish that he had never got rid of me. I'm going to make him beg me to come back. You won't lose me, Jack. Not now and not in a thousand years. I'm always going to be here and I'm always going to be your Papa."

"You were fading before."

"I was lost and I just needed to be found again. I am good. I promise, Jack." Spencer looked at his wings, he needed training. "We can go to the island later and see about working on getting you flying and your father."

"What?"

"You didn't...Oh. In the wake of my faked death, Denei got new wings."

"But he got rid of his Demonic wings a long time ago."

"Yes, well these are not Demonic. Lucifer called him a Fallen Angel. He's got Angelic wings. Black ones. And he's as clumsy as a newborn in them."

Jack laughed and his eyes were shining with laughter and love. Spencer was staring at him when a shadow fell over them and Jack's head tipped up to look behind him. 

"Spencer?" Denei asked. 

Spencer pulled in his wings, tucking them away before he fully turned to look at the Demon. Denei's eyes were soft as he looked him up and down. He took a step forward and just before his outstretched hand touched Spencer's face he hesitated. Then he cupped the side of his face. The look he got then told Spencer that it wasn't Denei, it was Aaron. Something had happened to stop him from suppressing all of his emotions. Spencer tried to figure out when and he knew, when he'd been hurt during sex. He'd called him Spencer then. 

"It's me, Aaron. I promise. It's me."

Aaron dropped to his knees in front of him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him in tight. He buried his face in his stomach and more tears came. Spencer laid his hands on his head. Shushing him and just touching. Jack stepped closer, tucking himself into Spencer's side. Aaron unwrapped that hand from around Spencer and wrapped it around Jack instead. The ring of both cell phones going off startled all three of them out of their bonding. Spencer's phone was ringing with Morgan's tone while Aaron's was Rossi's. 

"Want me to get them, Papa?" Jack asked.

"Yes. We left the team with Lucifer and Asmodeus and a large swath of dead bodies at your father's hands."

"What?"

"I killed every single Demon that was loyal to Belial. I left their bodies as calling cards to other Demons," Aaron said as he pulled his head away from Spencer's stomach, tipping his head up to look at Spencer's face as he let go of Jack. "How?"

"Tomriel was there and he pushed the blade just far enough over that it didn't pierce my heart. I remember him and Lucifer talking about how to save me. They kind of did it like the Doctor and the watch. Locking away all that made me Angel inside of me and not letting it out. I forced it out, though when you were about to kill yourself."

Jack entered the room with the cellphones in hand. Aaron took his but didn't get up off his knees. 

"Hotchner," he answered with a passable growl in his tone. The phone was set on speaker so Spencer ignored Morgan's call. "You are on speaker Dave."

"And exactly who am I talking to cause that person who I saw a few hours ago wasn't Aaron Hotchner, Demon or not."

"It's me, the me you know. Spencer kicked me out of it."

"And where is Spencer? And where is Jack? Because he's not at JJ's with Will anymore."

"We're here, Uncle Dave," Jack said. 

"Is that why he didn't answer Morgan's call?" Rossi asked as his voice went from loud to just a bit softer. From phone piece to speakerphone. 

"I figured you were all together."

"I have to say that my first impression of Lucifer, for the short time that he was there in the bullpen was nothing compared to this," Morgan said in the background. 

"Where are you?" Aaron asked.

"In the room that we were given at the station. Lucifer gladly gave us a man to use as a patsy. He looks remarkably like you Aaron," Rossi said. There was a sound of fake retching in the background. "Someone who sold his soul and his time was up. They are off laying a trail of him from city to city from body to body." 

"Reid, we need you back. As you can guess, Asmodeus did not file your resignation and Hotch is still qualified as on a leave of absence." Morgan's voice sounded like he couldn't believe the words that he was saying. 

"Fucking Demons," Aaron said and it caused Jack to laugh. 

"He's quiet a character. We have a lot to do here and we need to get working. Reid was here late and no one remembers seeing him at the scene, thanks to Lucifer. So..." Rossi trailed off.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." Spencer reached over and hung up on them. He had forgot that he'd told John that he had quit. He looked at his Demon who nodded at him. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Jack and I will set the house to rights," Aaron promised. The Demon stood up and pulled Spencer into a kiss. It was sweet and loving in a way that he'd not had in a long time. Spencer kissed him until Aaron pulled back. There was darkness in Aaron's eyes but it wasn't a Demonic darkness it was a darkness that said that he was struggling with what he had done to Spencer. "And when you get back we can talk. Truly talk."

XxXxXxX

As soon as he could turned out to be over twenty four hours later. The man who had been Lucifer's pawn had ended up bashing his own head into a wall inside the jail in the middle of the night. There was no way to save him by the time that he was found on rounds. Spencer was sure that it was Lucifer's machinations that caused that. To give a swift settlement to the case and not have to worry about the man. The house was dark when he entered it. He stopped by his apartment to grab some things for him and for Jack from the room that he remembered as being there but his human memories had hid from him. The place was empty in a way that it had never been before. There hadn't been a single piece of clothing left in the place for him or for Jack. His books were all gone also. 

Slipping into the library, he found them all back where they belonged. He stepped into the master bedroom to find his clothing hung up in the closet. He looked around and saw that the pictures were back. Everything was like it was before that night. That night where he'd made the choice between a Demon and Jack. The only thing missing from the room was Aaron. 

Spencer found Aaron asleep on the couch in the den. Wrapped in a blanket and his back turned to the room. Spencer stripped down to his boxers, laying his gun on a high shelf in the room. Jack was more dangerous than a gun, and he knew not to bother their guns any way. He crawled over top of Aaron and wiggled in between him and the couch. Aaron wrapped an arm around his waist on instinct. He settled in there and waited. 

Aaron slowly came awake. He nuzzled in at the back of Spencer's neck for a minute before his whole body stiffened. "Spencer? Why aren't you in bed?"

"Why aren't you?" Spencer asked back. Aaron sighed but he didn't let go of him. 

"I'm fine here."

"Then I'm fine here."

"Spencer."

"Aaron."

Aaron let go of him and rolled away, off the couch. Spencer rolled onto his side after him. He stared at him.

"Is this really where we are going with this? Where do you want to sleep?" Spencer sat up and Aaron deflated. 

"Beside you."

"Then why are you not up in bed?"

"Because I don't deserve it. I hurt you. I threw you into a wall. I..." Aaron choked a little as he dropped to his knees and shuffled closer. His fingertips brushed the back of Spencer's head. "I threw you into a wall. I burned you. I made you stay away from me. I drank and scared Jack. I didn't even listen. I didn't even give you a chance. I didn't even know what he was until the bullpen. Lucifer would have never kept me in Hell no matter what Belial said. He would have never kept you from me. I was stupid and acting like a martyr and you and Jack paid for it "

"I know my mind, Aaron. I know my soul. I promise you that the taint you saw for the first time that night, it's been there a long time. You didn't give me a choice before about pushing me away for what you thought was my own good. So now you owe me."

Aaron nodded. He allowed Spencer to pull his face up and into a kiss. It was soft, just like the last. 

"What you deserve is living with your mistakes. Knowing that you hurt me. Knowing that you truly scared me. Knowing that every single time that Jack sees you take a drink of whiskey or bourbon that he's going to think of coming home and seeing you so drunk you didn't know he was here. Fight with him over the teenage years and think of the one that happens that caused him to want to try and live alone in my apartment instead of here, even with me dead. You live with that. and at some point it'll stop hurting, but even before that I'll forgive you. I left Heaven for you. I left unconditional love of my brothers and sisters for you. You've never fucked up before. I think that even in human terms going a few thousand years without a mess up is damned good. Now please,this case sucked, even before you went on a rampage. I just want to sleep in a bed with you. Or on the floor with you, if you feel you don't deserve a bed."

"You shouldn't forgive me so easy, Spencer."

"I haven't forgiven you, yet. I've decided that sleeping in the same bed as you is better than sleeping alone. What were you going to do sleep on the couch for the rest of our lives?"

"Jack wanted you here. I was going to offer to live at the apartment."

"Let's break the lease on it. So that neither of us has a place to hide anymore. We are a family and we need to fully act like it. Jack asked to come home, the night of the...fight." Spencer didn't know what else to call it. "He's been working with Vass to get control of his Grace, but it'll be better if I help him. His friends here would love to have him back."

"We are going to take a vacation to wherever Jack wants before school starts again. Just the three of us."

"Okay. We have three weeks until the local school starts. It won't take long to get him transferred." Spencer pulled Aaron in for another kiss, feeling his energy reaching for him. Like it wanted to make sure he was there. "Bed please. The team was horrible. Once Lucifer and Asmodeus left it was nothing but question after question. Morgan is pissed. Blake and Garcia are confused. I'm not sure what JJ is and Rossi is thinking that being lapsed is something that he needs to correct. I don't want to be their way to God. I stopped looking at him as anything other than a failing father a long time ago."

"Basically my father is Lucifer."

"He's never disappointed you." Spencer stood up and before he could even think of taking a step, Aaron swept him up into a bridal carry. He couldn't help but laugh. The Demon held him close as they went up the stairs. Spencer laid his head on Aaron's shoulder as he relaxed down into the carrying hold. Aaron laid him down on the bed before he settled over top of him, kissing him. It was nice. 

Aaron kissed him, gently, for a few minutes before he pulled up and kissed his forehead. As he moved down the bed he took Spencer's underwear with him. He tossed them into the hamper at the side of the room and opened the drawers that used to hold Spencer's sleep clothes. When he turned back around he had a pair of warm pants and a t-shirt. The Demon dressed him, kissing skin just before it was covered up. The blankets were next over his body and there was a warmth to them. Aaron crawled into the bed and Spencer pushed at the bedroom door so it was shut. He tried to get comfortable but he couldn't. Aaron was on his side of the bed and he wasn't moving closer. The warming of the bed was because he was used to being in Aaron's arms and sleeping and he got cold when he was alone. He'd just spent months of being cold, he didn't want to be cold anymore. 

Spencer rolled to look at Aaron and found him lying on his back, his eyes closed. The arm closest to him was draped up at his head and his other was resting on his chest. Spencer huffed and moved over to lay his head on Aaron's chest, cuddling into his body. Aaron laughed a little and laid his arm down to rest on Spencer. It was good. 

Closing his eyes, Spencer was asleep in seconds.

XxXxXxX

"Jimmy tried to take my backpack but I had a good hold on it and when he jerked it, it ripped and Mr. Anderson saw it. So when Jimmy's parents came to pick him up, Mr. Anderson was there and told what happened so Jimmy's dad gave me money to go and get a new backpack. Jimmy's mad because it was more than he was allowed to spend on a backpack for school. His mom told him that he should have never tried to take someone else's backpack and that it was coming out of his allowance." Jack was eating his dinner and talking. It was the last day of the first week of school and Jack was excited to be back among the kids that he had gone to school with for years. 

Spencer smiled at Jack as he ate. They had ended up taking two weeks time off following the team being put on a month of downtime from cases. For two weeks they lived on the island and Jack was taught to fly and Aaron got the hang of flying again. Spencer popped back to the DC area to get Jack set up in school again and to work on a few things that he needed to do for the FBI. Aaron had been attentive just like he always had been before, but everything was chaste between them. There was kisses of greeting and kisses of goodbye. There was night time cuddling but nothing more. They touched just as much as they used to and Jack wasn't seeing that anything was wrong at all. 

"Marissa wants me to come over to her house for a few hours tomorrow. The school got a new text for rituals and she said I'd like it. I wanted to read over it."

"You can go over at anytime, Jack," Aaron said as he sipped at his glass of water. The Demon hadn't touched a drop of alcohol since they'd all moved back in together. 

"Why aren't you eating?" Jack asked as he looked up from his food. Spencer had cooked the meal for him as he'd stayed after school to hang with some of his friends, even after the ripped backpack incident. Of course, him and his friends decided to go ahead and go shopping for a new backpack before they all walked home for the day. 

"The team is wanting to do a bar night and your father and I decided that we'd just eat with them there," Spencer said. 

"Cool. Can Henry stay the night tomorrow night?"

Aaron's eyebrow rose up and he just looked at his son for a few seconds before he spoke. "You've never wanted him to stay over before. Something about being too young."

"That was before," Jack said and Spencer knew that he was trying to sidestep answering. Aaron just glared a little harder and Jack's shoulders slumped. "Before I stayed with him while you were running away and Papa was...anyway, I like him."

Aaron just looked at his son and Spencer laughed as he figured it out.

"The Grace inside him calls to you now that you can feel it," Spencer pointed out and Jack just nodded.

"Grace? Why does Henry have Grace?" Aaron asked.

Before anyone could answer, there was a pounding on the front door and a flare of Demonic energy. 

"Take Jack upstairs," Aaron said as he stood up so fast his chair fell backwards.

"No, it's Marissa! I can feel her." Jack ran to the door and opened it. 

"I didn't know what was going on and I knew that your father lived here, but you've never told me where your Papa lived." Marissa's voice carried out from the door.

Spencer moved around and there he saw Marissa for the first time in nearly a year. She was covered in blood and her eye was swollen. "Aaron?"

Aaron moved towards the door and as soon as he saw her, Aaron swore. He stepped in behind Jack and Marissa looked up at him and as soon as she did, she started to cry. 

"What happened Mari?" Jack asked.

"Mom's been dating a new guy. He was really sweet and nice to her and he was just kind of nice to me. When I got home from school, my brother is in college so he'd not picking me up anymore, I walk now. He was there alone. He said that mom had to go to work. I didn't think anything of it. I went to my room. An hour later, he came into the room. The skin on his hands was broken and beat up. I tried to run but he grabbed me and threw me into the wall. I know that your father hides in the FBI." Marissa looked up at Aaron and she ran to him, hugging him around the waist. "He beat and raped mom and he tried to do the same to me. I didn't want to kill him. I didn't want to be hurt because of that so I fought him off and then I found mom. He...I've been with dad when he hunts and tortures other Demons and I just..." 

"Spencer call the team and get them here. Bar night can wait until tomorrow." Aaron kneeled down and wrapped his arms around Marissa, tighter. 

"Jack, go make up the guest room and get some things so that she can shower after we've taken samples of the blood and everything. Marissa, honey, do you still live at the same place?"

Marissa nodded and Spencer moved to the kitchen to text the team. He'd have JJ and Blake meet here while Morgan and Rossi could start to check over the house and see what happened. Even if she didn't mean to kill, she might have on accident. Marissa wasn't nearly as powerful as Jack but she could do damage. 

"I've got her, Spencer you go with Morgan and Dave," Aaron said as he carried Marissa into the kitchen. Spencer grabbed his bag and his gun from where it was resting beside it and moved out the door. 

The house was silent and every light was on when he pulled up in front of it. He thankfully had a spare bulletproof vest in the trunk of Aaron's car. Marissa's mother's car was there in front of the house and the blood trail that led to where a car was previously parked told him that the boyfriend was in the wind. Spencer texted Aaron to get the guy's name and get a BOLO out on the car. Before he could even get out of the car, Will pulled up with his lights flashing but no siren. 

"What do we have?" Will asked as he joined Spencer at the door to his car. He had his vest already on. He looked like he was just getting off duty. 

"According to the child, the boyfriend raped and killed the mother and then tried to rape her as well. It looks like the boyfriend fled. Aaron is going to get the name."

"Are we waiting to clear the house?"

"No. I want to do it now." Spencer drew his gun and slipped out of the vehicle. The blood trail was totally made up of gravitational drops and the pool that was in the driveway said that he'd had trouble getting the car open. "She fought back and is covered in blood. She says it's her mother's so be prepared."

"Who is she?"

"Jack's friend Marissa. She's a half Demon. Mother is human and her half brother is human. I am unsure on who the father is or where he is. I..." Spencer stopped as he looked at the destruction that was the living room. It looked like she'd been thrown through a few of the small tables that had decorations on them. "I'm shocked she didn't kill him."

"Yeah," Will said. 

Spencer went to the left to clear the living room while Will went back towards the other rooms. They met at the steps that led upstairs just as another car pulled up outside. Seconds later, Morgan was entering the house with Rossi on his heels.

"Hotch didn't say anything other than clear the house. What's up?"

"Rape, murder, attempted child rape, and the UnSub looks to have fled the scene while Marissa ran to our house. The first floor is cleared." Spencer started up the stairs and he could smell the death and blood as he crested the stairs. He felt nothing. There was nothing alive in the house. "You guys clear the rooms but I don't feel anyone alive up here and I can smell the death. Just be careful."

The master bedroom was Spencer's goal and he found the body as soon as he opened the door. Marissa had been correct that the boyfriend had cut her up badly. He could see where Marissa dropped to her knees beside her mother's body. He could see skin under the mother's nails and sighed. At least no one would be able to pin it on Marissa.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Morgan yelled and Spencer turned around and ran. He could feel him down on the first floor. Deciding that sped was better, Spencer jumped the rail on the stairs and landed on the first floor between Morgan and the man who was at the doorway. The man standing there had a cut on his head that was slowly healing as Spencer watched it. 

"Morgan, go upstairs. Keep Rossi and Will up there."

"Move, human," the Demon said. His eyes moved up to where Morgan was going up the stairs. 

"No. I can't have you disrupt the scene. Anything that damages it means that Marissa could be charged. Do you want that?" Spencer put up his gun and was prepared to leave with the Demon to keep him from messing up the scene. 

"Who are you to stop me?" the Demon asked as he took a few steps towards Spencer. 

"What is your name?" Spencer asked. He didn't know every single Demon out there, but Aaron would. 

"Why should I tell you?"

"I'm Jack's father," Spencer said. He raised his hands in a placating manner. "Marissa is with Aaron at our house and you are welcome to go and see her."

"So you are Jack's human father. I can see why Aaron wants to keep you around. You look utterly fuckable on a daily basis." The Demon advanced on him and Spencer held his ground. There was a familiarity to his energy and Spencer only needed a few seconds to figure out that it was Alstan. Aaron's second in command from the last big fight between Heaven and Hell. Spencer had only met him a few times in the intervening years, but he knew him well. 

"Well my Demon does fuck me when he wants." Spencer waited until he could grab the front of the shirt of the man before he turned him and slammed him into the wall. Alstan's eyes went wide, but he didn't try and hurt Spencer. "Marissa is safe with us. If you don't want to step in and raise her, Denei and I will gladly do so."

"Nuriel?" Alstand asked as his eyes flashed black. 

"At your service." Spencer let him back down to where he could stand on his own. "Now follow Marissa's energy and stop trying to mess up my crime scene."

The Demon nodded and turned to leave. It wasn't hard to fix the evidence of Alstan's little visit. The locals arrived just moments later as well as the MPD CSU team. It was technically a local case but given that the FBI was informed first, the MPD was happy to let them help. Especially when Spencer took the detective that was going to be the lead back to the house and Marissa was ensconced on the couch in a sleep outfit of Jack's. Aaron had taken samples, and preserved her clothes for them. He could feel Alstan at the edges of his mind, the Demon wasn't inside the house, but was waiting for the humans to leave. 

Spencer's phone was ringing as Jack and Aaron sat with Marissa as she gave her statement, scared him a little bit. It was Will. 

"Reid," Spencer answered.

"Spence, we have the UnSub at the hospital. It seems that in getting away from him, Marissa kicked him hard enough that she broke his dick. He sought treatment and when he was screaming and ranting about killing a girl, the nurses called the cops. He's ranted to several of the nurses that if he sees her again, he's going to kill her. Rossi is getting a rush on the DNA of the skin under the mother's fingers to get him into jail quick."

"Good. I'll tell her. I think that she'll be staying with us."

"Good." Will hung up and Spencer turned to look at Aaron, he nodded and Aaron smiled. The man interrupted the LEO to tell Marissa that her mother's boyfriend was caught. Marissa slumped down onto the couch even more and finished her statement. The LEO made sure to have their contact information before he left with the evidence. As soon as he pulled out, Alstan was right there at the doorway. 

"You'll have to wait for Aaron to allow you in," Spencer said and Alstan nodded. He looked like he was about to vibrate out of his skin. Aaron stepped up behind him and the sigil suppression of allowing Demons in was dropped until he crossed the doorway and then it went back up. Marissa screamed and ran towards him as soon as he cleared the door. 

"Who is he?" Aaron asked.

"Alstan," Spencer said as the Demon lifted his daughter up and into his arms. He hugged her tight. 

"Are you going to take me in, Father?" Marissa asked.

"I...I'm not like D-Aaron here. I don't do well tied down to one spot, Marissa. Jack's fathers have offered to take you in."

Marissa nodded but she was crying and Alstan just held her there. 

"We did?" Aaron asked.

"I remember him, Aaron. There is no way he'd stay and then CPS would get involved. Jack would be mad and we'd just be back here. So why not take her in now. She's going to Dark Valley and she will probably stay at school most weekends, she’s used to it. It's not like we don't have the room and while yes, now is not a good time with us just getting back on our feet, are you going to tell Jack that his best friend can't live with us when she needs us?"

"Is that what you want Marissa?" Alstan asked.

"Yes. The only other option is Robert would have to leave college to take care of me." Marissa was set down and she moved over to Spencer and Aaron. She bypassed Spencer and stood in front of Aaron. "Thank you, Mr. Hotchner."

"If you are going to stay with is, there is a few things that you need to know. Like no one is allowed inside the house that can't get in on their own."

"You have a human to protect. I understand."

"No, you really don't," Alstan said. He inhaled and exhaled before pulling Marissa to stand in front of Spencer. "Marissa, you've heard Jack talk about his human Papa. I know you've told me all about him. He's not human. The wards and sigils on this house make my skin crawl, I know it has to be doing it to you. That'll go away. That's Angelic wards making you feel like that. I'd like you to meet Nuriel and his Demon, Denei."

Marissa looked between Aaron and Spencer, back and forth and back and forth for a long time before she just nodded and looked at Jack. Jack stepped up to her and took her hand guiding her upstairs.

Spencer looked at Alstan. "We'll make sure to get custody. Aaron can get paperwork done that will make it look like she left her to us. Robert won't have an issues with school work. We'll take care of her."

"I know you will. She's a strong kid but she'll need help processing this all."

"We'll contact the school and give them the heads up," Aaron said. A ring of his phone had him turning away. 

"You are welcome to stay here tonight and for a few if you really want. She'll want you. Aaron added you to where you can come an go as you please."

"I won't break the trust he has in me. Belial approached me about trying to kill him and you, and I turned him down. I alerted Asmodeus, and as far as I know he alerted Aaron. It's hard to think of him that way."

"Yes. It is for a lot of Demons. You kept your head down while he was hunting Belial's men."

"Lucifer had everyone on lockdown. Told us not to move unless we wanted him to kill us. Did he really kill everyone that was loyal to Belial?"

"Yes. And he killed Belial with Lucifer watching."

"I don't understand what Belial was thinking. Lucifer has proven time and again that Denei is his favored son. And that he adores you."

"He wanted that. He thought that killing me would give him Lucifer's love, but it wouldn't and I think that the Demons have learned that."

"They fear something about you. It's more than just showing that a Demon can love. And today I figured it out. I wasn't aware that Aaron had allowed a child to be born with his blood and DNA inside of him. Is he what I think he is?"

"Yes. Don't scare him because he will burn you with Grace."

"Marissa said that he started at Dark Valley because he hurt his human father. He hurt you didn't he?"

"It was part of the manifestation of his Grace. It was warring with his Demonic energy. He got it under control before he ever told me what he was. Vass knew what he was and the fucker kept it from us."

"Salin has already started the paperwork and backdating a lot of things that give us rights to Marissa, and to oversee Robert's trust fund that she had for him for college." Aaron stepped back into the room as he slipped his phone in his pants. 

"I drop money into it for him," Alstan said. He stepped up to Aaron and clasped him on the shoulder. "You need anything let me know. I'll be around for a few days. I need to break the sigils I have on the house. I never...I never thought that a human would do this to her."

"Do you know what Aaron and I do?" Spencer asked. 

"Jack's only ever said that you catch bad guys. Given the credentials I saw on you, your are FBI."

"Behavioural Analysis Unit. We go after the worst that humanity has to offer. I am no longer shocked on what humans do. This is another day on the job."

"How do you, as an Angel, live with that?"

"Knowing that I help in my own way. We come across a few cases that Demons have done or those under the thrall of a Demon and we settle the case the best way possible. Lucifer cleaned up Aaron's Belial killing spree by using a man who had sold his soul to him and his time was up. He told me what he sold his soul for. Do you know?"

"What?"

"To be able to go anywhere and attract who he wanted. I'm not shocked that Lucifer gave it to him, but he basically raped whoever he wanted and they wanted it. Even if they had no clue why when it was done. He'd been rejected by too many people in his life. Lucifer had horrible things planned for his soul in Hell and he's having the time of this life making him suffer. It's a little scary how readily he gave him up."

"You accept what Aaron does and what Lucifer does in such a way that if I hadn't been there for the beginning of the relationship, I would say you have Stockholm Syndrome, but if you do, Aaron has it as well. It's so very strange."

"Go check on your daughter. I have no clue what kind of case this is going to be whether she'll have to testify, but if she does, Aaron and I can coach her through it."

"Good." Alstan moved away from him and started up the stairs.

"Jack's in bed with her. He's just holding her but I...I didn't realize that he had a crush on her," Aaron said.

"Oh, he does and he has for a long time. He just doesn't say anything about it. He's not going to do anything, Aaron. He's the son you raised him to be, Demon or not." Spencer pulled Aaron close and kissed him. "We never got to eat. Do you want to order pizza? We can get enough for cold pizza for breakfast in the morning." 

"That sounds good. You gonna order it?"

Spencer nodded and pulled out his phone. He found the number for the place that they liked the best. He ordered more than enough pizza for three adults and two teens who would probably eat them out of house and home. Aaron was in the kitchen pouring himself another glass of water and he drained half of it. As much as they were working back to normal, Aaron hadn't touched him sexually and Spencer wanted it. It was going to be forty five minutes before the pizza got there so Spencer stepped up behind his Demon. He wrapped his arms around him and placed a kiss on the back of his neck.

"Spencer," Aaron said, a tinge of caution in his voice.

"I want fucked," Spencer said. He held tight to his Demon as the man tried to step away from him. "Don't you want to fuck me?"

Aaron growled and spun around, grabbing his face and kissing him hard. He allowed Aaron to back him farther into the house, twisting and turning as his mouth was fucked with the Demon's tongue. The doors to the den shut with a clang before Spencer was shoved down onto the couch. As soon as he stopped bouncing, Spencer worked on getting his pants undone. His shoes were ripped from his feet followed by his socks. 

"Whatever you don't have off before I get naked stays on," Aaron said as he ripped his shirt off. The sounds of seams ripping bounced around the room a little. A sigil on the door flared and Spencer recognized it as one that muffled the sounds leaving the room but allowed them to hear everything outside of the room. Aaron was fully naked before Spencer was able to even attempt to get his shirt off. His pants and underwear were laying across the room where he'd thrown them in his haste. He knew that the shirt wouldn't last long on him, even with Aaron's words. 

"Fuck," Spencer said as his legs were jerked apart and instead of crawling up and over him, Aaron tipped his legs back and licked at his hole. Aaron held him in that position, legs crushed to his chest, unable to move as he licked until Spencer was mewling. When he started to beg, Aaron stopped but he didn't move, instead he pushed his tongue inside. "Oh, Fuck. Aaron please. Please God, just fuck me."

"I am," Aaron said as he pulled back just long enough to say the words before he dove back in. Along with the tongue a finger shoved inside of him. 

"With your cock." Spencer reached out to try and grab his head to pull him up but Aaron just dodged it and pushed in with two fingers. The tongue left him and he felt that the fingers were a lot more than spit slick. He hadn't realized that Aaron had even grabbed the lube. His legs were allowed to drop to either side of Aaron and the Demon leaned down to worry at a nipple for a few seconds before Spencer was being breached with three fingers. "I want you cock in me or so help me-"

Spencer stopped as the fingers were pulled from him and replaced with a cock. Slowly, Aaron worked his way inside of him. He was gentle as he pushed in, careful in a way that he normally wasn't. There wasn't a single bit of pain, from hands as they gripped his hips, holding him in place as Aaron fucked him, from mouth when Aaron would lean down and kiss him or even kiss at his neck. There was not a single bit of pain. His orgasm was pulled from him with a cock hitting his prostate every few thrusts and the hand that worked his own cock. Aaron came seconds later, with a cry muffled in his neck. 

He was being treated like glass and he didn't like it. This wasn't his Aaron and it wasn't anything like his Denei. His Demon had never been gun shy at hurting him for their shared pleasure. He'd have to work on that, because it wasn't going to be long before one of them broke and when they did, it was going to hurt.

XxXxXxX

Morgan's arm around his shoulder was hesitant and Spencer settled into him a little bit as they waited on their drinks to be given to them by the bartender. Morgan laughed and pulled him in tighter, the sort of embrace not as hesitant anymore. 

"So you have two teenagers now," Morgan said.

"Yes."

"She went to school with Jack? That's why she ran to you?"

"She knew that we were FBI and wanted to feel safe."

"I got word today from MPD that he confessed to it all. His attorney is going for an insanity defense. He was talking about her being a Demon. Is she?"

"What does it matter, Morgan?" Spencer asked. He stiffened but Morgan didn't let go of him. It had taken two months for the team to settle down into something close to what they used to be. Two months of acting as close to normal as they could be. 

"I just...she's a sweet kid and Jack takes her along to visit Henry on the weekends. I want to trust that she'd never do anything to hurt any of us but..."

"She half Demon. Like Jack used to be. Her mother was human and her father is not like Aaron. He's not content to live a life like this. And Aaron has known him for a very long time." 

"Seems you two know a lot of the riff raff in the area."

"It's known that Denei has settled here so those who feel safe around him will settle in the area as well. Given that it's DC, that means that there are a lot of them."

"Okay, enough shop talk. Mama wants me to get your ass out on the floor for a dance before the night is over, and I was told that even if I had to get you drunk, you were going to be doing it."

"Morgan, just for reference, it would take more alcohol than this bar has on hand to get me drunk enough to where you can make me do something I don't want to do."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Aaron was working drunk for the months that followed him kicking me out. And when I say drunk I mean he probably went to every single store in a hundred mile radius and bought a bottle or two of bourbon and whiskey and then drank them all. He was probably drinking around twenty bottles a day after that just to stay buzzed. He was miserable but was trying to be noble and Aaron isn't noble."

"So what does that mean for dancing on the floor?" Morgan asked, sparing a glance at Garcia as the bartender started to set their drinks down. Aaron already had his water. He was still staying away from alcohol if there was any of chance of Jack seeing him. 

"I'll join you guys in a little while." Spencer grabbed his and Rossi's drinks. Leaving Morgan to get his and Garcia and JJ's. Blake and Aaron were talking at the table and he wasn't shocked that it was about language and the evolution of it over the thousands of years that they had been alive. He only vaguely listened as he looked out on the dance floor where Morgan, Garcia, and JJ were cutting it up. Rossi was chatting up a woman at the bar. Leaving the stuffy ones as he called them to be stuffy. 

No one had commented on the light jacket that Spencer was wearing. Not even Aaron had questioned it when he had come down from the bedroom dressed in it. The jeans had gotten an eye from him as Spencer rarely wore them when they were doing anything with other people. Skin tight and worn in all the right places, according to Aaron. 

A song with a strong thumping bass line started up and Spencer smirked as he stood up. Aaron's eyes went right to him and watched him drain his drink. Garcia had made Morgan order him something with a ridiculous name. He tilted his head back and made sure that Aaron could see him as he swallowed the last of it before he set the drink down and opened his jacket. He'd been on a shopping trip with JJ for Henry when he had seen it in the women's section at a store. He'd made sure to go back and get it. It was made to be worn by a woman who could go braless so it worked perfect for him. The front of the shirt, if it could be called that, was a solid strip of white fabric but the back was black but it wasn't solid. It was a lattice work of strips, showing off his tattoo perfectly. 

The intake of breathe from Aaron as he striped the jacket down off his shoulders told him that he had his attention. He let the jacket fall down and before it hit the floor, he heard as Aaron grabbed it. He didn't even turn as he walked towards the dance floor. He joined Morgan and JJ laughed at the shirt but all she could see was the front. 

Spencer was just getting into the beat of the song when another came on and he felt heat along his back. He knew it wasn't Aaron because he could feel the heat of his gaze from across the room. Fingers caught in the webbing at the back and pulled him back into the man. 

Opening his eyes, Spencer saw that Morgan was no longer dancing and was just staring, looking like he was ready to punch the man, but Spencer smiled at him and changed his rhythm to match the man behind him. Morgan looked across the room to where Aaron was and started to laugh when he figured out exactly what Spencer doing. 

"Your funeral, man," was all Morgan said before he moved away towards a group of women. JJ was back at the table and Garcia was having fun just dancing away. Only once the song changed again did Spencer turn to look at Aaron, who's eyes were focused right on him. The beat of this new song was slow, meant for close bodies and near having sex on the floor. The man's body moved even closer, his erection very evident in the swell of Spencer's ass. Spencer let his mouth drop open and closed his eyes as he wrapped an arm up and around the back of the man's neck. The man's hands settled on his hips, controlling his every single move and not letting him get away. He sighed as he settled into the song.

Minutes later, it was over and Spencer smiled again. He easily stepped out of the hold the man had on him and turned around. The man was looking at him like he wanted to eat him. 

"Thank you for the dance." Spencer kissed the side of his cheek before he stepped away. A push of his Grace had the human not following him and finding someone else to dance with. Spencer knew exactly where he needed to go and he had seconds before Aaron was going to be moving his way. The bathroom was already empty when he stepped inside, he was sure that it was Aaron's influence. He'd not done something like that since the twenties, using parties to work his Demon up to where he'd take him before they even made it home, usually he'd be fucked on whatever flat surface that was to be found. 

Tonight though, Spencer had other plans and those included a bathroom blow job before heading home. They hadn't driven there that night, going for efficiency instead of looks. Dark alleys were perfect to appear in. The door was barely shut before it slammed open. Spencer spun around and smirked at the dark look that Aaron had on his face. Without even a word, Spencer dropped to his knees as Aaron stalked over to him. As soon as his pants were in range of Spencer's hands, he worked on getting them open. His Demon was fully hard and Spencer kissed the head before he licked the underside of the cock. A hand buried itself in his hair and Spencer opened wide. He swallowed around the head of the cock as it rammed inside of his mouth. Aaron wasn't going to last long given he was already going for all out fucking his mouth. Spencer braced his hands on Aaron's thighs to help control the thrust of the cock but he let Aaron fuck him as he wanted. 

"You and your wicked ways," Aaron huffed as he held his cock down Spencer's throat. Spencer swallowed around the head a few times before Aaron pulled out again and fucked him even harder. "There isn't a single person in here that would believe you are an Angel, seeing you like this. On your knees for me, taking my cock like a whore. You were made for me, made for my cock."

Spencer hummed as he swallowed around the cock again, Aaron's hips jerked once, twice and then pressed in as far as he could get. The cock swelled and Spencer kept swallowing around the cock in his mouth as release pumped out of it. Thankfully, he could hold off on breathing for as long as he needed because Aaron didn't deflate at all. The Demon thrust inside of him a few more times before pulling out and near slumping into the wall behind Spencer. He loomed over Spencer. 

"I left a few bills for the tab. I'll let Dave know we are leaving, you had better be naked in bed by the time I make it home."

Spencer nodded and disappeared from Aaron's sight as the Demon worked on getting his pants done up so that no one could see his cock. The bedroom swam into focus as he appeared in it. Spencer smirked as it was as he had left it. He'd prepared it as he had got dressed. Aaron had been dressed before him. The cuffs that would hold him were gone from the room and Aaron's cuffs were hanging off the headboard. He wondered if Aaron would notice them. 

Stripping took no time at all and the plug in his ass was removed and tossed into the bathroom sink. His lips were puffy from the fucking his mouth had taken and he smiled. He sat down on the edge of the bed as Aaron appeared in the bedroom. His Demon ripped his clothes off of himself before he shoved Spencer back on the bed. He barely had time for breathing before Aaron's cock was slamming into him. His hands were grabbed and held above his head as Aaron fucked him hard and fast, staring down at him. A hand held his hip right where Aaron wanted him, bruising his skin with the grip. 

"Harder," Spencer breathed as each thrust moved him up the bed. Aaron let go of his hands and Spencer braced them on the headboard to keep him from moving too far up the bed. Aaron gripped his thighs and pushed them up to fold him in half, slamming inside of him as hard as he could. Every single thrust had him pushing down into the bed and only his arms stopped him from slamming his head off the headboard. His cock, untouched, was leaking on his stomach. He could feel the satisfaction emanating off of Aaron with every gasp that was forced from his lungs with the force of the cock inside of him. Aaron's thrust became inhuman as his wings appeared at his back, and it was like they had sucked all the light out of the room and into the wings. 

Spencer came when Aaron's wings flared out to their full size, Aaron had never looked more beautiful with his black wings and black eyes, his slightly tanned skin a contrast to Spencer's own very pale skin. Spencer's arms buckled and Aaron thrust into him one more time before he curled around Spencer, coming inside of him. His hands tightened around thighs and he felt the bruises forming. His body was totally relaxed as Aaron curled around him, letting go of his thighs finally and he was allowed to lower them. He fought the tiredness of his eyes, but was unable to with Aaron's hands brushing his back after being rolled to where he was on top and Aaron's wings wrapped around them. 

"My perfect Angel," Aaron whispered into his hair as Spencer allowed himself to drift off. He'd just have to put his plans on a few hours delay. 

It was the middle of the night when Spencer opened his eyes again. Aaron's arms and wings were still wrapped around him. He worked on disentangling himself and looked down at his Demon. The cuffs were where he had left them and he easily reached up and grabbed them. He slipped the first around Aaron's left wrist and then the second around the right after linking them with the headboard. 

Aaron's eyes snapped open as Spencer locked the cuffs in place. He looked at Spencer with a wary eye before he tested the cuffs. Spencer had been getting used to the feel of the change to the Demonic energy that Aaron put out now that he was technically a Fallen Angel. That news had been kept on the down low in the Demon World and so far Heaven had not been made aware. That was a fight for another time, hopefully long in the future.

"And what do you think you are doing?" Aaron asked. He pulled on the cuffs testing them again and his eyes turned fully black. "Let me go, Spencer."

"Not until I am done with you," Spencer said as he sat astride Aaron hips. He leaned down to kiss him, Aaron opened his mouth and jerked on the cuffs again when Spencer slipped his tongue inside his mouth to tangle it with his. Energy crackled in the room and Spencer smiled into the kiss. He wiggled up a little to plant his knees in Aaron's armpits and give him the access that he wanted. He cupped the back of Aaron's head with both hands. Aaron kissed him with fervor, probably hoping to be able to distract him. 

"Little Bird, let me go," Aaron said his voice as hard as ice. Spencer ignored him and let his hands shifted from head to wings. He traced his fingers along the skin covering bones on the top of his wing. He turned his pointer finger just enough to scrape it along the top. It bit in just enough to hurt and he watched as Aaron's eyes went from hard to something different. It wasn't hard to see that he liked the little bit of pain. "Spencer..."

"The only way you are getting out of these cuffs is if you use your safe word. So don't even try and scare me into it because it's not happening."

"Look at who grew a spine," Aaron said and Spencer knew that he was trying to get a rise out of him. To make him hurry up with what he wanted so he could take what he wanted. Spencer lifted his right hand slightly and with a pull a blade appeared in his hand. He had gone back to the island for small spurts over the past few weeks to make the blade. It was for the both of them. 

"And what do you think I am going to do with that spine?"

"Get yourself in trouble by acting too big for your pants." 

Spencer turned the blade to where Aaron could just feel it on the back of his neck, next came a full body shudder from his Demon. A look crossed his face and then it was full of concentration. He had figured out that he couldn't put up his wings.

"Spencer..." Aaron started to pant as Spencer sat up all the way, bringing the blade in his view. 

"Do you want it?" Spencer asked. 

"Yes," Aaron hissed and his eyes closed in pleasure. He was excited just from the thought of it. 

Spencer laid the blade along where he had traced his nail and applied just enough pressure to just barely bring up blood. He felt the pain/pleasure from Aaron at the cut. He wasn't hard himself, but more of that feeling and he would be. Aaron held his wings totally still for him as he cut, finding that unlike Spencer, Aaron reacted more to the smaller areas being cut on. The thinner the skin that covered, the more he begged. 

"Spencer, please," Aaron begged as Spencer bent down and not only licked up the blood that was pumping out of the large cut that he made, but sucked on it as well. Aaron's cock was hard and leaking. Spencer laid the blade down on his chest as he sat up and moved backwards. He wrapped a hand around his cock and moved back even more. The pain of entry was euphoric. He couldn't help the moan that escaped him. 

Aaron jerked on the chains holding him, wanting to touch. 

"Do you want to touch, Aaron?" Spencer asked. He started to rock on Aaron's cock, it slid back and forth across his prostate. Aaron jerked so hard on the cuffs again that Spencer heard the bed creak. The second tug had the headboard breaking. Aaron's arms came around Spencer's neck, the leather braiding between cuffs holding him right where Aaron wanted him. The blade slipped down to his lap and Spencer tried to grab it to move it out of the way but it disappeared before he could. He was tipped backwards and landed on his back. Aaron kept the chain around him, holding him right there but slowly pulled out of him. 

"Uncuff me, Little Bird."

Spencer shook his head. He turned his head just enough to touch skin to the cuffs. He breathed Grace all over it and Aaron shuddered as more sigils activated on the cuffs. 

"Tricky Angel." Aaron kissed him hard. Spencer helped him slide back inside him from the new position. Aaron fucked him hard and fast but the new sigils didn't allow Aaron to come. Spencer could feel the blood from Aaron coursing through his veins. Aaron hadn't realized it yet. Spencer was flying high from his own feelings of pleasure as well as the ones he was getting from Aaron. 

"Do you think you can make me scream all night long?" Spencer asked. 

"We will need..." Aaron looked at his wings which were still healing. "You little shit. Oh, I'll fuck you all night long, if that's what you want." 

Spencer pushed his will into the cuffs and the braiding unknotted itself so that Aaron could move as he wanted. Aaron grabbed the back of his head and held him right where he wanted him. They had a lot of healing still to do but this...Spencer came as Aaron fucked him hard and fast. The Demon slowed down to a gentle in and out, waiting for the blood to make him hard again. Spencer would heal with time and Aaron would as well. They had forever.  
**The End**

by HHumbleRN 


End file.
